Nabiki Impossible! Part 4
by Nicholas Stone
Summary: The gang is closing in on the success, but fate still has a few tricks to play...
1. Chapter 13

Ranma 1/2 

Nabiki? … Impossible!

by

Nicholas Stone

Outfoxed…

Chapter Thirteen

With Ryoga's help, Akane stood before the cabinet where Nabiki said Maeda's safe was hidden. She still felt groggy and heavy headed, but it was now or never and they knew luck would finally run out if they stalled any longer. She reached down grabbed Ryoga's hand, and holding the flashlight, directed the beam around the sides and top of the cabinet.  
"Damn," muttered Akane, letting his arm fall free.  
"Damn, what?" asked Ryoga.  
"This safe is alarmed. I'm going to have to disable it first"  
Ryoga drew back, eyeing Akane. "How did you determine that with just one pass of a flashlight"  
Akane smirked and looked back at him as if amazed he would even ask such a thing. Ryoga thought and then understood.  
"Oh, Happosai. My bad"  
She shook her head. "I'm going to need the bag. Where is it"  
"Over here"  
Ryoga let Akane go to get it and she yelped, teetering backwards. Desperately, she called Ryoga and he barely caught her before she could hit the floor.  
"I still do not have legs, remember?" she said.  
"You're making this hard for us, Akane. Tom Cruise never had this much trouble in both his movies"  
"Stop with the Tom Cruise stuff and hand me the bag"  
Ryoga reached out and pulled the bag from the floor, passing it to Akane. She told him to set her on the floor and then opened it, shining their light inside. After a few minutes of careful searching; Akane pulled out a small black box with a long cord attached on one end. She clipped another wire to the end of this, spreading five slender wires apart, tiny suction cups on each end.  
Akane pointed back to the safe and Ryoga hefted her back up. Another quick look and Akane carefully placed the suction cups around the outer edges of the frame, making sure they were secured firmly in place, and then slid the cover off the box. There was a small L.E.D. window at the top; four sliding controls arrayed one over the other below it. A tap of a switch turned it on and she gazed at the readout.  
"Happosai taught you all of this?" asked Ryoga, amazed by the sophisticated equipment.  
"Yep. Some of my training involved, and I hate to admit this, getting into the Nakimo Girls Technology School dorm. You'd be surprised how much security they have in place"  
"A girls' dorm? Happosai made you break into a girls' dorm for one of his demented raids"  
Akane slid a few of the controls around, eyeing the connector, and readjusted the controls. "Yes," she replied, smiling back at him, "It was my 'graduation' assignment. I did so well the old geezer had tears in his eyes. He even gave me a pair of gold-plated panties as a present"  
There came a light beep and Akane placed the box on the mantle. "Alarms by-passed," she finished.  
Disbelief covered Ryoga's face. He could not believe that Akane, the ever-so-innocent girl from days past could be so skilled. He rubbed the back of his head and just stared at her.  
"Come out of it, Ryoga," said Akane, snapping her fingers in his face.  
"Uh, I'm sorry, I just… well I'm… Wow"  
"Heft me up"  
He did, Akane now feeling around the sides until she found a slight depression near the top right edge. Child's play, she thought, pressing it in. A panel slid open and for a moment Akane grinned pleased with her success. It suddenly faded away and she tapped Ryoga pointing back to the floor. He set her down and she was silent for a long minute.  
"Akane"  
She shook her, head activating the comlink. Ukyo  
There was no answer, Akane let out a sigh.  
"Akane, what's wrong?" asked Ryoga.  
She cut him a glance and called for Ukyo again.  
I heard you the first time, Akane, Ukyo finally replied. You're in I take it  
No. I can't open the safe  
"What?" said Ryoga.  
"Will you keep it down"  
"Keep it down? After all of that magic you pulled, you can't open this safe"  
"It's not that simple, Ryoga"  
Akane, tell me this is a joke, said Ukyo.  
No joke, Ukyo. Get Nabiki online, fast  
Hold on  
Ryoga knelt down beside her. "Akane, what's wrong with the safe"  
"It's not the safe, Ryoga; it's how it's secured"  
"What do you mean"  
"No time to explain. I just hope Nabiki can find an answer for us"  
He let out a moan and turned sitting down beside her. "No! We've been here too long already!" said Ryoga, holding his head in his hands. "How come we can't get any breaks here"  
Akane grabbed Ryoga by the collar and pulled him around until they were eye to eye. "Tom Cruise did not panic when things got rough… don't you start," she told him.  
Ryoga gulped, nodding and she let him go.  
Akane? It was Nabiki, and Akane quickly answered.  
Nabiki, we've got problems  
So I gather. Ukyo says you can't open the safe. Why not  
Akane tapped Ryoga pointing to the safe and he picked her up again. You did see the keypad inside here, Nabiki  
I did, so crack the combo and get in there  
Did you also see the card slot above it  
In the walk-in closet of foyer, Nabiki stood speechless at the latest wrinkle in her plan. Ukyo, wondering if this meant the jig was up, gave her a slight nudge to bring her out of it with no success.  
What card slot? Nabiki finally answered.  
Guess that answers that question, replied Akane. There's a card slot just abo  
eeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Akane grit her teeth fighting back the cry in her throat as a sharp piercing wail cut into their conversation across the circuit. She twisted around in Ryoga's arms, buried her face into his shoulder and hugged him tight. He went stiff wondering if she had gone back into her zone again. Nabiki managed to pull the comlink from her ear, holding it away from her grimacing at the sound. It was so loud even Ukyo could hear it and she too drew back, grimacing. Unfortunately, Ranko's reaction was not as subtle.  
"nnnNNNGGYYYAHHHHH!" she cried, teetering in her steps, the tray in her hands wavering around as she fought to maintain her balance. The guests around her stared in surprise and then the whine ceased and Ranko staggered to a stop. Her eyes cut from side to side and then Ranko timidly smiled.  
"…uh… cramps in the back of my legs… sorry," she said and limped off out of sight into the hallway.  
Mrs. Iwamoto, standing next to a distraught Vicky, let out a giggle and turned to her. "So, Victoria, is this more of your exquisite entertainment you have planned for tonight"  
She, as well as several others of the Bonsai club, laughed and strolled off leaving Vicky fuming. "I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her," she muttered, storming off.  
Meanwhile, Nabiki put the commlink back on and could hear what sounded like someone choking coming across the circuit.  
…are you trying to kill us, Hikaru? Should I just finish this job myself  
Doctor Tofu? said Nabiki.  
Hikaru dropped from Ono's grip as he looked up. Ukyo  
No, Nabiki. What's going on  
"We're on," he told Gosunkugi.  
"great, can i breath now?" said Hikaru.  
"Will you get up from there? Grief!" Ono pressed the comlink. Nabiki, why are you up here, or is this a sign we've run into problems  
More problems, Doctor Tofu. Akane now cannot open this safe  
She what  
…the safe has an additional code in it, came Akane's weak voice. I need a card containing the key  
Ono blinked, digesting Akane's explanation, matching it against the images of disaster dancing in his head. So we're extracting you guys now, right? he finally said.  
No, answered Nabiki. We're going to find out what we need to open this safe and get it  
Nabiki. That's going to take more time and we're already behind as it is  
So it will not matter then, right? Look, I'm this close to breaking free of Maeda's foul grip and I'm not about to pass this up  
Even if one of us gets caught in the process  
Ow, real life, Nabiki frowned at Tofu's comment. No… but we've got to try  
You're pushing it, Nabiki, but okay. So what now  
Yeah, what now, she thought. Doc, is Hikaru on line  
I'm here  
Hikaru… what's wrong with your voice  
Doctor's Laryngitis  
Not the time to figure that one out, Nabiki arched a brow and went on. Hikaru, you're a geek  
Intellectual Developer, thank you  
FOCUS, HIKARU! everyone shouted together.  
Nabiki cleared her throat and continued. Hikaru, you like electronic stuff, do you think you can crack this thing  
I'll need to see it first before I can tell you  
Now how are we going to do that? asked Tofu.  
I got you, Hikaru, said Akane, Stand by  
She tapped Ryoga and he set her down. "Bag," she told him and Ryoga opened it up. Akane rummaged around inside through the contents until she found what she was looking for. It was a disc about two inches in diameter, a quarter of an inch thick, black with a smaller lens like circle in the center. A long thin wire snaked out from it and she pressed a pad on the back.  
Hikaru, I've switched on that mini-camera you gave me. Are you picking up the signal  
Hikaru struggled to control the display and the cracked keyboard, but finally navigated too an icon on the screen. A window opened up and the low light image of Akane's face appeared in it.  
"Akaneeeee," he gushed, gaining a sharp slap to the side of his head. Ono glared at him, jabbing a finger at the mic and he shrugged.  
I-I-I see you, Akane. You look tired  
Beyond that  
Let's get to the safe, please, said Nabiki.  
Ryoga picked Akane up again and she pointed the small camera at the safe. Hikaru strained to see the details, adjusting controls, squinting hard, but then finally received a decent view.  
Well this guy has good taste, he told them.  
What do you mean? asked Nabiki.  
That's a LockTight 1217. An excellent choice of valuables' security if I must say so  
"You know this safe?" said Ono.  
"Yes, Doc. Why it's one of our flagship models in the Kuno Security Development Department"  
"You built this damn thing"  
"Well… not to brag, Doc, but I did have a hand in the coding sequences"  
So that means you know how too crack that card code, right? asked Nabiki.  
Hikaru frowned. Now why would I want to do something like that  
Ooo, if I could just reach through this thing  
Not a problem, Nabiki, said Ono.  
The sounds of choking returned over the circuit. Nabiki waited a moment and then spoke again. Hikaru! Why won't you open it for us  
…(GAACCKKK!)…because i can't do it  
Oh I see you need more convincing, said Ono, increasing his pressure.  
Wait, Doctor Tofu, let him go. The choking stopped and Nabiki paused to allow Hikaru a chance to catch his breath. So, Mister Smart-Guy, why can't you do it  
… huh-HII-huh-HII-huh…I can't do it from here  
So does that mean you need to be with us, Hikaru? asked Akane.  
Even if I was there, I still could not do it  
Nabiki was at the end of her patience. Spill it, man! Why not  
The LockTight Series comes with four key cards. One copy of the master is kept by the Kuno Security Service, two are emergency one-time use only cards, and then there's the master itself  
So we need to find one of the three cards then  
No. The two emergency cards have a special code in them. Once used, and if this place is wired as instructed, a silent alarm gets sent to the nearest police station, and another is sent to whatever security is on the grounds. One of the two will call here to verify there is a problem, and you have to have a password to answer them  
"Damn it!" shouted Nabiki. She pulled off the comlink and threw it aside, moving to the front of the closet in frustration. Ukyo eyed her and picked up the link.  
Hey guys, she said.  
Ukyo? answered Ono.  
Hi, Doc  
What happened to Nabiki  
She's over here fuming about something  
Probably about this keycard we need to open the safe  
Courtesy of the Kuno Industries, added Akane.  
Just our luck  
Unfortunately, Hikaru here knew about the safe's design, but neglected to tell us this  
"Hey I didn't know it was a LockTight"  
Ukyo grimaced at the harsh words. Doctor Tofu, that doesn't sound like you at all  
You teamed me up with this boy! What do you expect  
She could not help but giggle, Ukyo moved up next to Nabiki. She was rambling to herself, trying to reason a way through all of the mishaps and problems they were experiencing.  
"He's thought of everything… every move I've made, every small detail planned to perfection and now because of a small card I'm doomed to everlasting servitude"  
"Nabiki"  
"I can't believe this. I-I just can't believe this"  
"Nabiki, get a hold of yourself. You're stronger than this"  
Nabiki spun around, "But I can't avoid fate, can I? So close, so close"  
"Then we need to find out who has this card"  
"You have any ideas"  
Ukyo shook her head and Nabiki sighed. She leaned back up against the door thinking then her brows rose. That deadly, scheming look she had slowly appeared and Ukyo knew she was forming a plan in her mind.  
"Earpiece," she said and Ukyo handed it over. Hikaru… if that alarm is set off normally, will it send out a signal to the police  
Depends on the customer. Some do, some don't  
An alarm here  
Loud enough to wake the dead  
Hmm, muttered Nabiki. She suddenly pulled Ukyo close. Hikaru, can these alarms be triggered accidentally  
Happens about once or twice in a life span of the safe. We're working on  
Spare us, geek! Okay, here's the plan. Ranko, I know you can't speak so just listen. Go out and alert the others that we're about to set off the alarm up there  
WHAT  
Let me finish… Akane, place that camera thing somewhere up high where it can see the safe without being seen itself. Hikaru, how far will it see in good lighting  
With fair clarity about three an a half meters  
Monitor it. Once Akane and Ryoga have it in place, they're going to trip the alarm and hide  
Where are we going to hide  
Find a place, sister. When you're ready, tell Ukyo, hide and we'll see who comes up to check this safe  
"And after that?" asked Ukyo.  
Hikaru will describe our target and we go get him or her. Everyone clear about what they have to do  
They all said yes. Good. Let's make this a clean one  
She handed the comlink back to Ukyo and stood, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Ukyo fixed her hair and wondered what it was that had Nabiki thinking so intensely.  
"And?" she said.  
"Hm? Oh, I need an alibi"  
"You bet. The first person Maeda's going to be looking for is you once that alarm goes off"  
A good point, Nabiki nodding at her with a knowing smile.  
"Well then, I'll make it easy for him to find me …"


	2. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"And did you ask her where we are going too hide at, Akane?" whispered Ryoga as he repacked their bag.  
Akane sat looking around the room trying to figure out where they could place this camera without it being too obvious. "Yes, Ryoga. We'll just have to improvise something"  
"Improvise? We can't go back outside, the security creeps will be sure to check around there. This room is a prison, no closets and only one exit. Me carrying you into another room while they are charging up the steps is too risky"  
"I know, Ryoga"  
Akane scanned the upper levels of the office searching for some place to mount the mini-camera. Most of the beams in the roof were too high, but then she noticed two five-armed chandeliers hanging down from the roof. The one closest to the safe offered the best chance of success; Akane nodded and struggled to stand up. She called Ryoga and he helped her up.  
"That chandelier," she told him, pointing.  
"Yeah, that might do." He looked back at the safe trying to guess which arm would be the best too use. "Why don't you get up on my shoulders and stick that thing on the outer arm there"  
Akane could see that even on Ryoga's shoulders, she still would not be able to reach the chandelier. "We're going to need more height"  
Ryoga looked around and then with his foot, pulled a chair over to them. "Should give you enough height," he said.  
So saying, Ryoga dropped to his knees and turned allowing Akane to lean against him. She giggled thinking how mad Ranma would get if he ever found them this close, and then Ryoga reached back slipping his arms between her legs and lifted Akane up over his head.  
"Comfortable?" he asked, looking up.  
She giggled again. "Your only freebie, Ryoga Hibiki," she teased.  
"Don't start that"  
He stepped into the chair and Akane reached up. It was a stretch, but Akane's fingers finally gained a grip on the bottom of the chandelier. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small black roll of electrical tape handing it down to Ryoga, and reached in her pocket again producing the mini-camera.  
"Tear me off a short strip and fold it back sticky side out"  
Ryoga did, passing it to her. In the dim light she barley could see it, but Akane turned the mini-cam face side up and pressed its back firmly onto the tape. One quick look and then at the safe, she reached out and stuck the thing onto the lower base of the chandelier.  
Hikaru. Can you see the safe? she asked.  
No. It's all dark. Something is blocking my view  
Probably one of the arms, thought Akane. She removed the mini-camera and leaned out feeling her way slowly along the smooth wood extension until she felt the cradle of the light socket and bulb. Her shift made the chair wobble and Ryoga let out a grunt, shifting to compensate.  
"Watch it, Akane"  
"You watch it, I almost dropped this thing"  
They steadied out, and Akane affixed the mini-camera to the outer side of the arm. How 'bout now, Hikaru  
Hold on. Hikaru made a few adjustments to the screen, both he and Ono straining to make out the safe.  
It's a little bit high. Can you point it down more  
No! This is going to have to do. There's nothing else we can mount it on out of sight  
Ono shook his head at the image. We can just see the safe, Akane. Let's hope your card carrier turns around long enough for us to get a good look at them  
Cross you fingers, said Akane.  
She wrapped the camera's cord around the arm and told Ryoga she was done. Once back on the floor, he set her in the chair and started looking around again.  
"Still need a place to hide," he said.  
"Under the desk?" suggested Akane. Ryoga pulled the chair away and peered at the leg space.  
"Maybe one of us, but if those fools come to check the window they'll see the chair is moved and probably see under there"  
Not good, they both continued to look around. The trophy cabinet was out; glass windows, and so was hiding behind the couch. There's no other way in or out of here except the doors or the window, thought Ryoga. He paused and raised a brow. "Or is there?" he said turning towards the door of the dumbwaiter.  
"There," he said to Akane.  
She looked back and frowned. "In that tiny space, Ryoga"  
"Maybe not in it, but up on top"  
They traded knowing smiles and Ryoga helped Akane up, grabbed their bag and moved to the door. He leaned her up against the wall and slid it open. A push of the button started the dumbwaiter down and he stopped it just as the top lowered into view. Shining the light inside, the shaft was cramped, but there would be plenty of space for them both.  
"Okay, are you ready to play sardine?" Ryoga asked.  
"Two problems. First I need to pull the silencer from the safe, and second; what if the bad guys open this up? They're going to see us"  
"Not a prob. All I have to do is pull the wires right"  
"And that will set off the alarm"  
"And you will be in here holding the door open. This dumbwaiter is on a pulley system, so I can pull it and us up out of view"  
Akane eyed Ryoga and took the flashlight shining its beam around the inside again.  
"It's going to be tight," she said.  
"After what we've been through, this will be nothing"  
She reluctantly agreed and Ryoga picked Akane up and placed her in the shaft pushing the bag in behind her.  
"Pull and run, right?" he said.  
"And you better not get lost on the way over"  
"Lost… me"  
"Ryoga, it's you, remember"  
He paused and then said, "Keep that light on me. I'll follow the beam"  
"You better be quick, Ryoga Hibiki"  
"Hey, It's me! Don't worry"  
Akane cut her eyes briefly up to the sky and sigh. "Get over there. I'll contact Ukyo and on my signal do your thing"  
"Got it chief. You can count on me"  
"Let's hope so"  
Ryoga went over to the safe and picked up the box on the mantle, flashing a quick thumb up to signal he was ready. Akane let out a huff and activated her comlink.

Nabiki and Ukyo rejoined the party and quickly went around checking with the others to see if Ranko had gotten the word out. Most of their reactions were the same, shocked and worried all in one, but were ready for whatever happened next. Satisfied, Nabiki began searching for Tatewaki. A tap from Ukyo on the arm drew her attention.  
"So what makes you think the police will not show up here?" she asked in a low voice.  
"Maeda will not want cops roaming around his grounds. That's like asking for trouble if they come in and start rooting through his safe in an investigation"  
"Hmm, still he's going to tighten up security once that alarm goes off"  
"We'll have to just deal with it, Ukyo"  
She spotted Tatewaki and went over to him. "Hey you," she greeted him, latching on to an arm.  
"Oh, Nabiki. I thought you'd never return to me"  
She smiled and casually led him away from the group he was with. "You are not going to like what I have to say next," she whispered.  
"Great, more delays. I cannot keep dodging Maeda forever, Nabiki"  
"Well, Kuno-baby, we're getting ready to tease him"  
"We are? How"  
Nabiki did not answer leading him along through the crowd until they came upon the one person neither of them wanted to see. Maeda stood with Vicky, Sachi and Tanyun, gesturing and moving his head around as if scolding them.  
"Maeda," hissed Tatewaki. "Are we throwing in the towel, Nabiki"  
"I need an alibi, so you and he are it"  
"What"  
Nabiki squeezed his arm playfully and then smiled. "Boss! How are you enjoying things here"  
Okura turned around, at first his face twisted in anger then when he caught sight of Tatewaki, it faded away into a broad mask of pleasure.  
"Finally!" he said, "Tatewaki, I have cornered you at last"  
"Why I've never been on the run in the first place, Okura," answered Tatewaki.  
"I'm not sure about that Tatewaki. Nabiki's help has been keeping me 'busy' this evening"  
"Of which we need to talk about, Miss Tendo," added Vicky.  
Nabiki feigned ignorance. "My girls? Why, have they been doing something wrong"  
"Later," snapped Okura. "Tatewaki, we still need to chat and since I have you here, might I suggest we adjourn into my den"  
Just behind Okura over his shoulder Nabiki caught sight of Ukyo passing by. She did not stop, but gave her a quick wink signaling that things were about to begin.  
"Why sure, boss," she said. "I have been telling Tatewaki this all evening"  
"You have?" questioned Tatewaki.  
Kick!  
"OW-Oh, yes, yes, I forgot! So many people here that I know it simply slipped my mind"  
"Then shall we?" replied Okura, gesturing towards the den.  
They barely started when the warble of an alarm suddenly filled the air stopping the party. Everyone turned looking around baffled by the noise wondering what it signaled or what to do. Tanyun and Sachi knew and they traded surprised looks before turning their gaze upon Nabiki.  
"Now what on earth could that be?" said Nabiki.  
A murmur started to pass through Okura's guests, Vicky quickly acting before panic set in.  
"It's okay, everyone, she announced to them, "Just our security system acting up. No need to worry, everything is alright"  
"Ooo, sounds like I better go and check on my staff," said Nabiki.  
She started to leave but a firm grip on her wrist stopped her.  
"No," said Maeda, glaring hard at her, "You will stay here with us." Nabiki swallowed fearfully and nodded. Okura pointed too Tanyun and Sachi, telling them to get Chino and check it out. The two men dashed off through the crowd.  
"I see you are going to be occupied, Okura," said Tatewaki. "Nabiki and I will go get drinks while you take care of business"  
"I need Nabiki here," Okura firmly answered, "just in case she has to help check things with me"  
Tatewaki narrowed an eye not ready to allow Maeda his way. Nabiki could see his concern and gave his hand a light squeeze signaling that she would be alright. He briefly cut his eyes down at her and then smiled.  
"As you wish. I'll be waiting for you to finish… Okura"  
He went off and Nabiki watched him with a smile, warmed by her man's concern for her well-being. The feeling quickly disappeared as Maeda spun her around.  
"This had better not be of your doing, Nabiki," he said in a low voice, "or you will pay dearly"  
"Now how could it be my doing, Boss?" she replied. "I'm right here with you"  
Maeda let her go gesturing with a slight nod towards the front room, and Nabiki sighed leading the way through the guest…

Tanyun, Sachi and Chino thundered up the stairs to the third floor charging down to Maeda's office. Without pause they burst into the room fanning out as the lights were switched on looking for any signs of intruders. The room was empty and Tanyun went over to the cabinet where the safe was concealed. He gave it a quick once over then stepped aside going to the windows.  
Locked? He thought to himself. Several of his security men were searching the grounds below and he opened the windows up.  
"Did you find anything?" he shouted down to them.  
"No," answered one of the men, "Nothing so far"  
"Keep searching"  
Tanyun shut the windows and turned around. He shrugged baffled by the alarm.  
Sachi could not believe that it went off on its own. "Chino, go open the safe"  
The burly man went over and opened up the panel. No marks or signed of intrusion, he reached into his jacket pocket and produced a white credit-card and slid it through the key slot, tapped in the combination and opened the door.  
Out in the van, Hikaru and Ono strained to get a good look at the man's face. The screen kept flickering, not to mention that they could see just the top back of his head.  
"Boy, does he need a haircut," said Hikaru.  
Ono stared down at him disbelievingly. "Are you really worried about his hair"  
"He could try to have some sort of decent appearance there, Doc. I mean look at him. All hair, he's a gorilla"  
Ono thought a moment and then looked back at the screen. "I'm not going to even address that, Hikaru. Just keep your eyes on the screen"  
They watched as the safe was re-closed, and as the man turned around he stepped back up under the view of the mini-camera. After several minutes, the lights went out and Doctor Tofu activated his link.  
Akane! It's Tofu. We didn't get a good look at our target. You guys hear anything  
Akane strained to reach up in the confining space of the shaft, struggling for a few second before she could respond.  
Doc, I can't vouch for Ryoga, but I didn't hear anything. We're in the shaft of this dumbwaiter playing Twister and it's hard to hear at all… wait… what's that, Ryoga? …Ryoga says he might have heard a 'un or Chee-something, but that's about it  
Great. You two better stay in there just in case they decide to return. Maybe Nabiki can identify our man with our description… okay, Ukyo, go find Nabiki  
Ukyo smirked lightly at his request. She all ready knew where Nabiki was and stood a comfortable distance away watching as she, Vicky and Maeda awaited the return of his three henchmen. Nabiki leaned up against the wall trying hard to appear nonchalant; her eyes were cutting over in her direction every so often searching for a sign. Ukyo rolled her eyes up when their eyes met and Nabiki shoulders visibly slumped.  
"Something wrong, Nabiki," Victoria suddenly asked, noticing her change.  
Immediately Nabiki straightened up. "Uh, no, no, Vicky. Just waiting for Tanyun and the guys to come back with any news"  
"You better pray it is good news… Nabiki," said Maeda in a dark tone. He glared at her, and she smiled timidly back, and then Tanyun, Sachi and Chino returned.  
"It's clean, boss," reported Tanyun. "Nothing wrong with the room, the boys found nothing outside"  
"Could 'a been a short, Boss," added Sachi.  
Okura did not believe it, but Nabiki was here the whole time and so were her girls. Still, he felt uneasy about the situation and gave Nabiki a brief look.  
"I still do not like it," he said low to them.  
"Well, boss," whispered Sachi, "since we are going to get her anyway… I could take her now. Tie her up, throw her in the trunk… zip off we go and you'll have your leverage against Kuno"  
It was tempting, Okura looking her way again, but he knew Tatewaki would miss her presence almost immediately and might cause a scene. No, the time was not right… yet.  
"Tanyun, put two men on my office door. Place two more outside underneath the window." He smiled, gazing back at Nabiki.  
"Boss, I'm short now as it is outside," said Tanyun. A stern look settled the issue and Tanyun sighed going to carry out his orders.  
"Put Chino up there," suggested Sachi.  
"No, he's on anti-animal duty for me right now," said Vicky.  
"…and I want him down here too," said Okura.  
Nabiki joined them. "So am I'm clean?" she asked.  
Maeda arched a brow and let out a light grunt. "You're clean for now, Nabiki"  
"Good, my hostess is waiting for me and I need to go take care of business"  
She started to leave and then Okura stopped her.  
"Don't stray too far, Nabiki," he said.  
She forced a smile and nodded continuing on her way.

Once out of eye and earshot, Nabiki leaned towards Ukyo and said, "What happened"  
"Akane didn't place the camera in as good of a spot as she thought," replied Ukyo, "the guys didn't see our man"  
"Damnit all!" growled Nabiki. "Did Ryoga or Akane hear a name"  
"Ryoga heard something but could not make it out"  
They stopped in the dining room and Nabiki hung her head, rubbing her temples not liking this at all. "So what did Hikaru and Doctor Tofu see then?" she finally said.  
Taking a quick look around, Ukyo rubbed the side of her head. Doc, I'm with Nabiki. She wants to know what you guys saw. she muttered low.  
Hair mainly. Hikaru thinks the guy needs a haircut. Called him a gorilla  
She giggled at the description. "I really am glad I'm here, Nabiki," she said.  
"Ukyo, what did they see"  
"Hikaru says… a gorilla. Lots of dark hair"  
Gorilla, thought Nabiki and then it dawned on her. "Chino!" she said turning around searching the room.  
"Who?" asked Ukyo.  
"Mousse's screen… I should have known"  
Ukyo joined her in the search but they could not see him from where they were standing.  
"Eew, Nabiki. If he's our man then we better go find some clubs. That's a big boy were talking about"  
"I know, Ukyo. Where is he"  
Just then Ukyo's comlink beeped. Ukyo, called Ranko, Goon alert  
What's up  
That Tanyun guy just took two of his flunkies upstairs  
Ukyo sneered, tapping Nabiki's shoulder. "Tanyun's heading back up with two of his men," she said.  
"Great. Maeda's setting guards on his office." Time to think up another plan, Nabiki mused. First, find Chino, and then worry about getting the card to Akane after.  
"Ukyo, tell Ranko to meet us in the front room, then tell Akane for her and Ryoga to stay out of sight"  
As Ukyo passed on the instructions, Nabiki moved further on through the crowd searching for Chino. For a large man it seemed that he had disappeared from the party, and she wondered if Maeda did not have him leave to safeguard the keycard. From the kitchen appeared Akari and she made her way over to Nabiki.  
"Nabiki," she said and Nabiki literally jumped out of her skin.  
"Oh, Akari… don't do that. I've still several decades before I get gray hairs"  
"Sorry… uhm, Kasumi wanted me to let you know that she's made the final 'trays' for our event, and that she's also running out of dishes to serve the guests"  
Another problem, Nabiki shaking her head. "Well tell her to slow up. We're not ready out here yet.  
"She already is"  
Not good, thought Nabiki. Ukyo joined them.  
"Ideas"  
"Yes. We're going to meet up with Ranko then split up and find Chino"  
"You mean the monster?" asked Akari.  
"Yes, and you better help us too. We need to find Chino and then get him upstairs somehow without Maeda, Vicky or his henchmen seeing"  
"That's not going to be easy, and we still have to take him down"  
"One obstacle at a time please, Ukyo"  
The three made their way through the guests meeting Ranko in the front room. Dropping back out of sight, Nabiki began laying out their next move.  
"Okay, first we locate Chino. Once that happens, we mark him until we can figure out a way to get him safely away from this party"  
"Then we get to beat him up?" asked Ukyo.  
"If it comes to that, yes. I'd rather knock him out, get the card and then figure out a way to get it to Akane"  
"How"  
"I'm thinking. Hold on a minute"  
As Nabiki schemed, around the corner of the doorway appeared the burly figure of Chino. Ukyo, Ranko, and Akari started in surprise and stared nervously as he headed their way. Terror gradually filled their eyes as he stopped and glared down at Nabiki.  
"I got it," said Nabiki, "We tell him Vicky wants to see him upstairs. That should get him away from everything"  
"Nahh… not exactly, Nabiki," said Ukyo.  
"Why not? He'll believe me I'm sure"  
"Before or after?" asked Ranko.  
"Before or after what"  
"Now"  
Nabiki frowned. "What are you guys talking about"  
Akari lowered her hands from her chin, timidly pointing behind her. She turned and let out a yelp startled by Chino presence. Pausing to regain her breath, Nabiki finally looked up at him.  
"Is everybody out to give me premature gray hair?" she said.  
Chino stared down at her and then arched a brow. "Who were you talking about"  
Nabiki gulped.  
"Uhm… no one. Is there something I can help you with, Chino"  
The skeptical look played across the four women before changing into one of nervousness. Carefully, Chino looked around behind them and then leaned closer to her.  
"Miss Nabiki… may I… may I speak with you a moment"  
Nabiki blinked not sure how too respond at first. "Well… sure, Chino"  
Chino cut his eyes at the other women and then gently guided Nabiki away from them. "Nabiki… I… (gulp)… I have a small request I would like to ask of you"  
"A request"  
They stopped and he faced her. The expression on his face was one of distress bordering on near desperation. She could see that whatever it was caused him some major stress. He wrung his hands glancing around again before continuing.  
"I… I really need a favor from you, Miss Nabiki"  
"A favor?" Now this was more to her liking. Pure manipulation, just the thing she excelled in. "Ah, so what can 'Miss Nabiki' do for you, Chino, hmmm"  
A blush colored Chino's pudgy cheeks and he stared down at the floor embarrassed. "I… don't get me wrong, Miss Nabiki…, but… I would like to… speak to one of your girls"  
Oh this just can't get any better, thought Nabiki. She shot Ukyo a brief smile and then asked Chino which girl he was talking about. Chino turned and pointed back into the main room. The closest girl there was Tsubasa.  
"Tsubasa?" said Nabiki.  
"No, no, not her," answered Chino. He pointed past Tsubasa and as the guests thinned there appeared Chino's true target.  
Mousse.  
"Her," he sighed, lust flowing from every pour of his body.  
Ranko and Ukyo followed Chino's stare, leaning out to see what he was pointing at. They spotted Mousse, glanced back at Chino and his lovelorn gaze, and then let out muffled cackles of delight putting two and two together.  
"Now ladies," said Nabiki, and they stifled their laughter; Akari lost wondering what was so funny.  
"Don't mind them," Nabiki said to Chino. He blushed again and stared back down at the floor. Reaching out, Nabiki gently stroked Chino's dark locks, putting on her best confiding smile.  
"Chino… there's no reason to be ashamed. You've seen the reaction from the other males here"  
"I know!" he replied looking sharply back around at Mousse. "She is an… angel… A-A goddess sent down from the very heavens"  
"Heaven is quite a reach there, Chino"  
He suddenly grabbed Nabiki by both arms, lifting her up from the floor. "Please, Miss Nabiki!" pleaded Chino, "Please allow me to speak with her. I must… I must let her know how I feel"  
Nabiki was speechless staring at Chino in disbelief. Ukyo cackled, drawing their attention and she quickly turned, pressing her face against the wall to hide her joy, shoulders and body heaving uncontrollably.  
"Yes, Chino," said Nabiki. "uhm, could you put me down first"  
Chino set Nabiki down and she fixed herself back up. "Now then, do you have a place where you and Moussa can talk alone"  
Another Ukyo guffaw cut the air.  
"There is a V.I.P. Guest room up on the second floor to the right near the end of the hall"  
Nabiki nodded. "Second floor, guest room to the right near the end. Got it. I think we can make something happen here"  
"Thank you, Nabiki! I will be forever in your debt"  
"Naturally. You're going to have to give me some time though to speak to her"  
"Why"  
"It's been a rough night for Moussa, or have you forgotten"  
Chino shook his head, a sad expression appearing.  
"Awww, now don't get discouraged. I'm sure once I've talked to him-her, she will be more than happy to talk with you." She lifted his head and smiled. "Twenty minutes"  
Chino exploded with joy, pulling Nabiki close, hugging her tight. "Thank you, Nabiki! Thank You"  
"(Ugh!)… you're welcome, now stop crushing me"  
He let her go and set the timer on his watch. "Twenty minutes… I will be there," said Chino. He waltzed away as if on air leaving Nabiki stunned and amazed. She shook herself and regained her senses, staggering around to face Ukyo, Ranko and Akari.  
"We got lucky," she said.  
"Oh I'll say!" said Ukyo, still wiping tears from her eyes. "If I knew this would be happening, I would have brought a recorder"  
"Ukyo, this is no time for levity! We have to move fast"  
Ukyo and Ranko settled down while Nabiki drew up a plan. "Ranko, get back to serving and keep an eye on the stairway while we're up there. Akari, go get Mousse and bring him to us… and then you better go tell Shampoo to join us as well"  
The two left, Ukyo waiting brightly for Nabiki's next move.  
"Will you stop looking so happy," said Nabiki.  
"I can't help it. He's going to bolt you know"  
"Mousse… maybe. That's why you're coming with me"  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world. And you know something else"  
"What"  
"I'm soooo glad you brought me along"  
Nabiki let out a huff, rolling her eyes up at the ceiling. "I wish you would stop saying that! Come on, we don't have much time." 


	3. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It was more like a penthouse suite than a guest room, Nabiki stopping to stare with some amazement at the surroundings. To the left of the room was a fine wooden table with four chairs elegantly carved and inlaid with bronze and leather padding, a bar and cabinets full of wines and liquors fit for a king. Near the center sat an elegantly decorated French canopy bed with ivory satin sheets and large fluff pillows at its head. A nearby closet and just beyond that a personal washroom set off to the left, and a medium sized couch and coffee table finished the interior furnishings.  
"Whoa," said Ukyo, walking in, "Hey Nabiki, maybe this is where Maeda is planning to keep you once he has Tatewaki under control"  
"Bite your tongue, please," said Nabiki.  
She looked around and smiled deviously. "This is perfect. Now all we have to do is get Mousse to slip that card out of Chino's pocket and we're in the safe"  
"It's that slip part that's going to be interesting," said Ukyo with a giggle. "The way Chino was looking down there; he might be busy fending off tentacles, if you know what I mean"  
"Chino is not like that. In fact, for such a lout he strikes me as sort of a gentleman"  
"If you say so"  
Ukyo peered out the windows a moment and then giggled again. "I still say Mousse is going to bolt"  
"Don't even think like that! All we need to do is coach him a bit on how to handle men, then leave the two alone"  
"—and let nature take its course?" Ukyo burst out laughing much to Nabiki's annoyance. She suddenly stopped and frowned. "Wait, you said leave them alone? We're not going to be here"  
"No, that might spoil things for Mousse"  
"But I wanna watch"  
"No!" Nabiki said firmly.  
There came a light knock on the door then Akari peered inside. She looked around and entered, stepping aside to allow Mousse in.  
"You know, Akari, I just remembered, I'm not wearing garters so I don't need to fix… up… my…" When he caught sight of Nabiki and Ukyo, alarm bells went off in his head.  
"Uh-oh… this can't be good," he said.  
Nabiki smiled, gesturing to Akari to go get Shampoo as she went to greet Mousse.  
"Mousse, have we got a job for you"  
Dread filled Mousse, and Ukyo's derisive snickers did not help to settle him. "Whatever it is, it's no!" he said, turning for the door.  
"You haven't even heard what it is yet, Mousse"  
"I don't need too. You and Ukyo together in one room waiting for me means pain and discomfort. No, Nabiki, I'm doing enough for you as it is, I'm not doing anymore"  
"Even if it means the difference between getting your money or not"  
Mousse stopped, thinking about what Nabiki just said. He quietly turned and shut the door behind him.  
"What is it"  
Nabiki explained. "You see there's a problem opening Maeda's safe. Turns out it has an additional controller on it"  
"A controller? Like a keycard"  
Ukyo started amazed at Mousse's guess.  
"You are perceptive, my fellow cohort," said Nabiki.  
"Nah, sounds like to one we have in the Nekohatten. Probably a LockTight; good safes, really strong"  
How come I've not heard of this safe, thought Nabiki staring stunned at Mousse. She shrugged it off and continued. "Yeesss… well we've managed to locate who has the master keycard and we need you to get from him"  
Mousse arched a brow. "Him"  
"Him"  
A dead silence followed and then Ukyo started laughing nefariously.  
"She's doing her Reinfield imitation again, Nabiki! This can't be good for me"  
"Just ignore her, Moussa"  
Mousse perked up at the reference. "Moussa… just what does this 'guy' want anyway"  
"Some tongue for starters," answered Ukyo, "We can imagine what else after that"  
Mousse let out a long moan, gripping his hair and started pacing about the room. "AW NOOO! First it's from behind, now it's in my face! This is a nightmare"  
"Ooo, Ukyo I could just… Mousse, listen to me, please"  
"No, I've listen to you enough! A man can only go so far and this is the edge"  
"Well not quite the edge, but you're about to get there," said Ukyo.  
"Ukyo will you shut up"  
Mousse suddenly rounded on Nabiki. "Gimme the keys, Nabiki," he said, holding out his hand.  
She backed away. "No, Mousse. We need you. Think about the Nekohatten. Think about Shampoo"  
"Nah, nope, this is the end of my days there and with her. Mousse does not prostitute himself for anything, hot-chick Amazon or not"  
"Well if you think that's bad, wait till you hear who it is we're setting you up with," added Ukyo.  
Mousse stopped, cutting her eyes to her.  
"Your bodyguard"  
More silence, then Mousse replied, "You mean that walking mountain screening off those leeches swarming around me"  
Ukyo nodded.  
"Gimme the keys, Nabiki"  
"Ukyo, will you stop!" shouted Nabiki.  
"Don't think I've not noticed how he's been eyeing me, Nabiki," continued Mousse. "You know what he wants"  
Nabiki shrugged, rearing back afraid of how Mousse will react to her next words. "Yes, and we need you to get… close and… well, get the keycard from him"  
"WHAT"  
Ukyo burst out laughing. "I told you he'd bolt," she said.  
"Mousse, it's the only way," said Nabiki.  
"So you want me to allow that ape to grope me with those hamfist of his? What happens when he realizes I'm not a 'Moussa', huh"  
"He shouldn't. We did a pretty good job on you now Mousse"  
Mousse did a double-take. "Nabiki, I'm a guy, and my hands do not stay in one place during times like that. They go up, and they go down"  
"So? The top part is padded pretty well, and as for 'below' you're wearing that gaff-thing so that should hide the truth"  
"You mean that muffler you guys put on me"  
"Yes"  
"I ripped that damn thing off a long time ago"  
"What! Why"  
"I hadd'a go"  
"Hmm, we didn't consider that, did we, Nabiki," said Ukyo.  
"Will you knock it off, Ukyo"  
Nabiki drew in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "Well then you just don't let it get that far, Mousse"  
"Right you are, Nabiki, because I'm not going to be here. Now gimme the keys"  
"No, Mousse, we need you"  
"Ah-uhn. There is not a fixed amount of Yen to do what you want me to do. Keys"  
"But I"  
"Keys"  
"But you"  
"Gimme the keys, Nabiki"  
Just in the nick of time through the door came Akari and Shampoo breaking to a halt when they saw the furious look on Mousse's face.  
"Uh, trouble?" asked Shampoo.  
"Thank Goodness!" muttered Nabiki. She ran over and positioned herself behind Shampoo. "He's fighting us again in our hour of need"  
"Who, Mousse? What he need to do now"  
Nabiki whispered what needed to be done into Shampoo's ear and the Amazon woman started laughing. "You kidding?" she said. Nabiki shook her head and Shampoo giggled uncontrollably.  
"You know I still don't see what's so funny," commented Akari, baffled by their reactions.  
"It's just their twisted idea of humor," said Mousse, "And I am not going to be a part of it"  
Shampoo forced back her laughs walking towards him with a thin pout. "Mousse, what about restaurant… what about profits we get from greedy Nabiki"  
"Oh you haven't heard yet? I've quit, and there is nothing anybody can do to get me to do this"  
Shampoo moved closer to him, running her fingers playfully around his neck and cheek. "Not even for Shampoo, hmm"  
The heat began to rise in Mousse, temples thrumming with the beat of his heart, but he shook it off backing away.  
"No, no, I can't even do it for you, Shampoo! I'm sorry"  
"Moouussseee," cooed Shampoo, moving close to him again.  
"I can't, Shampoo! I love you and all, but this guy wants to grope me! No, I can't, I can't do-MMRRUURPPHHH"  
In a flash, Shampoo pulled Mousse to her, planting a deep passionate kiss square on his mouth silencing his protest. His arms flailed before wrapping around her in a loving embrace. Ukyo stared at the couple, walking up next to Nabiki who along with Akari also stood staring in surprise at the scene.  
"Ooo, ooo Nabiki, ooo," she said, squeezing Nabiki's right arm affectionately.  
Nabiki frowned at her. "Gurrl, you better get those paws off of me," she said, swatting Ukyo's hands away.  
Shampoo and Mousse parted, drawing back to eye one another with dazed and confused looks. They both remained silent for a moment and the Mousse started shaking his head.  
"No, no, Shampoo! I can't do it; no matter what you do to me I can't"  
Shampoo rolled her eyes and kissed Mousse again. His struggles were brief and they parted again staring at each other. Mousse started to speak but she cut him off with another firm kiss. Finally, Mousse let Shampoo go and backed away. He appeared stunned, eyelids blinking rapidly. He huffed and then asked Shampoo for her lipstick. Going to a mirror on the wall, Mousse began reapplying the color to his lips as the girls watched. Noticing their silence, he stopped.  
"Well… don't just stand there. Go get this fool before I change my mind"  
"This is why we are the superior gender, ladies," said Nabiki.  
"Definitely worth the trip," Akari said, "but I don't think I'll ever get Ryoga to wear an outfit like that. Nope, no way"  
"Tell him about that kiss and he might change his mind," said Ukyo.  
"—and we go back to kinky store when we done, no?" added Shampoo.  
"Okay, okay, let's focus here," Nabiki cut in bringing them back on track. "We're not out of the woods yet"  
Ukyo's comlink beeped and she pressed it. Ukyo, it's Ranko! Two things  
What  
Maeda's woman is furious and she's looking for you and Nabiki  
No prob. Next  
Chino is headed upstairs right now  
What! she exclaimed startling the others. Ranko that should have been the first thing you said  
Sorry  
Ukyo turned to Nabiki. "Chino's on his way up"  
"It hasn't been twenty minutes yet!" said Nabiki.  
"Man must really be horny," commented Shampoo.  
"Ignore her, Mousse!" shouted Nabiki. She cut Shampoo a dark look and glanced at her watch. A few minutes early, but now there was no time for them to depart.  
"Nabiki, what do we do?" asked Ukyo.  
She thought and then said, "Hide, and I got dibs on the closet"  
A mad scramble ensued, Mousse watching as the four women scurried to find some place to conceal themselves. Nabiki opened the closet only to find that it would fit two of them at best. "Ukyo, you're with me. Shampoo, Akari… sorry but it's every girl for herself"  
She dragged Ukyo inside, and Shampoo yelped diving up under the bed. That left Akari and she ran leaping over the top of the couch hunkering down behind it. Mousse gazed around at the now empty room.  
"Well what do I do?" he said.  
Ukyo stuck her head out the closet. "Give him a few 'Tee-Hee's, show a lot of leg, and giggle like you're embarrassed. You'll have him eating out of you had in no time"  
Nabiki yanked her back inside and not a moment too soon as the door opened and Chino stepped in. Mousse spun away gasping nervously. He quickly fixed his hair, patting down the front of his blouse before a heavy step from behind made him pause.  
"Moussa…" Chino's lust filled voice called lightly to him.  
Mousse whimpered then controlled himself. He cleared his throat and answered, "…yes"  
He could feel Chino up close behind him then a pair of beefy fingers gently gripped Mousse by each shoulder, squeezing tenderly.  
"Moussa… may I call you Moussa?" Mousse gulped, reluctantly nodding. "Moussa… I am pleased you agreed to talk with me"  
"…it is an…'honor'… that, that you would be… (oh gosh)… interested in sp-speaking to me"  
"I would have done so sooner if not for those vultures out there trying to defile you"  
His forcefulness only made Mousse more nervous and he pulled away careful to keep his back from Chino to hide the disgust marring his face.  
"…and you were so brave standing up for me (dyargh!). You were my Kni-Kni-Kni-…wait I can get this out… Knight in Shining armor"  
Inside the closet Ukyo had her face pressed deep into Nabiki's shoulder fighting to keep her laughs from being heard; Nabiki swatting her head pleading for Ukyo to stop as she tried to listen in to the conversation.  
Chino reached out and gently turned Mousse around. He stared deep into his eyes, love lighting up his face, a forlorn look that warned Mousse of impending trouble to come. If this man tries to kiss me, I'll kill him, he thought and then Chino spoke.  
"I can be much more than that, Moussa"  
A shudder from the bed made them look over a moment. Mousse pulled away again walking to the middle of the room.  
"Why Mister Chino. What do mean by that (as if I didn't know"  
"I'm sorry"  
"I mean… Mister Chino, you're embarrassing me… 'Tee-Hee"  
"This is so good!" whispered Ukyo, streams of tears leaking down her cheeks, "I'm so glad you brought me along"  
"Ukyo will you stop it! You're going to blow this for us"  
Meanwhile, Chino had Mousse in his arms again trying to find words to express his undying devotion for his alter ego. "Moussa, you are an angel sent down from the heavens for me… a-a-goddess whose beauty is unmatched by any woman I've ever seen"  
Mousse stared speechless at Chino. "Yeah, right… uh are you sure you don't need glasses"  
"You're supposed to be leading him on, Mousse, not insulting him," Nabiki mumbled low. "Ukyo will you get off me"  
"Moussa… Moussa please come sit with me here on the bed," continued Chino, pulling Mousse towards it. He broke away going for the door, but a firm grip on one wrist stopped him.  
"Oh no, not the bed," muttered Mousse. "Mister Chino, please… 'Tee-Hee' (gag"  
"Please, Moussa. There is so much I want to share with you. So much I have to say"  
"M-m-must I? My boss will get really upset with me for being gone so long"  
"Do not worry about her. Nabiki will not be of any concern to you after tonight. Now come, please sit with me"  
Reluctantly, Mousse allowed Chino to guide him to the bed. They sat down on the edge and Chino took Mousse's hands in his.  
"Moussa… I want to take care of you. I want you to stay with me, here at the estate"  
"You want me to do what"  
"Stay here with me! I have a good job, and you will not have to degrade yourself working as a lowly maid ever again"  
Chino dropped to one knee. "I love you, Moussa. Marry me"  
The bed shook again, breaking Mousse from his shock. "Uh… why Mister Chino, your words are so powerful they shook the earth"  
"It is because I love you so, my dearest! Moussa, please say yes! We will have a happy home with lots of children"  
"Children"  
"Yes, lots of them"  
"…Children"  
Chino nodded empathetically.  
Mousse paused and cut his eyes around not knowing what to do. "Tee-Hee?" he suddenly said and went for the door. Chino caught him by one arm before he made it half way.  
"Moussa, please wait"  
"…why Mister Chino, this is all so sudden. I-I don't know what to say," replied Mousse, placing his hand to his cheek in false embarrassment. In reality he was in full panic mode ready to run the several kilometers back to Nerima alone if necessary.  
"I know this is overwhelming for you"  
"—understatement"  
"But I must hear your answer… and I have another confession to tell you"  
Oh great there's more. I'm going to be sick, thought Mousse.  
Chino let Mousse go and sadly looked down. "I must apologize to you, Moussa"  
"For the proposal"  
"No, my love. I meant that." He stepped up rubbing Mousse's shoulders. "For earlier"  
"Earlier"  
"Yes. Moussa… it was I who grabbed you downstairs in the dining room"  
Mousse's brows shot up upon hearing Chino's confession, every muscle of his body going rigid as the flames of fury flowed through him. He trembled, teeth grit tight together and tipped his head to one side.  
"You… You were the one who squeezed my a— me?" he growled.  
"Yes, my love. It was I. You're beauty was so ravishing that I could not control myself. I will understand if you are angry with me"  
The bed behind them shook again. "You know there must be something wrong with the balance of that bed," commented Chino. "I'll have to have maintenance check that later on"  
But Mousse was not listening; barely able to control is unrelenting rage that steadily built up inside him. "So 'Chino', you found my body 'a-tractive'?" he said.  
"Yes, Moussa, and I hope this will not push you away from me. I feel we were meant for each other"  
"So true, that is so true, my (cough) love. We are meant to be together, and I'd like to give you something to show my deepest desires and affection for you too"  
"You do"  
"Oh yesss… something that should not be kept away from you any longer"  
"What is it"  
"You'll find out. Now close your eyes, my big beautiful man (cough, choke"  
He did and Mousse turned around. "Lift your chin up"  
"My chin"  
"I want this to be perfect. You want your love-doll to get it perfect don't you, pookie (cough"  
Chino opened one eye, but Mousse waved a scolding finger at him, blowing a kiss in his direction with a smile. He shuddered and clenched his eyes tight together. "Give it too me, my love"  
KA-POW!  
ORBIT!  
THUMP!  
THUD!  
Chino's unconscious body lay on one side and Mousse was kicking him viciously in the stomach. The closet door opened, Nabiki running out; Ukyo falling too the floor in fits and stitches echoing Shampoo's laughs shaking the bed.  
"Mousse, Mousse, stop it! We don't want him dead!" said Nabiki trying to pull away.  
"But I do! This is the guy who-(kick!)-grabbed-(kick!)-my-(kick!)-ass! (kick-kick-kick!) Then he had the nerve to play it off like he was some kind of HERO (double-kick-kick-kick"  
"Okay, he's down and suffered enough! Stop it"  
Nabiki tugged on the raging man to no avail. Up from the side of the bed appeared Ukyo, gasping for air enjoying the festivities of the moment. Nabiki pleaded for her to help and she crawled on her hands and knees over to them, grabbing on to one of her legs pulling herself up.  
"Geh-heheheheheheeee… you might not have to pay that bill after all, Nabiki!" she said between breaths, "Konatsu and Tsubasa are going to be so mad at meheheheheeee"  
Nabiki threw her hands up in frustration, looking back to find Akari standing there not sure what too do. "Akari, help me pull him off! Ukyo, stop laughing and search Chino! Shampoo get out here"  
They managed to pull Mousse back enough for Ukyo to safely move in and start shuffling through Chino's pockets. Meanwhile, Shampoo pulled her body out from under the bed still in titters; face red and streaked with tears. One look at Mousse and the unconscious Chino made her burst out laughing again and she pushed herself back under.  
"No you don't, Shampoo! Get your happy Amazon butt back out here and help us!" shouted Nabiki.  
She crawled out over to Chino's inert form. "Moussa… you not say yes?" Shampoo suddenly said, wide-eyed at Mousse.  
Ukyo collapsed over Chino muffling her laughs.  
Mousse's jaw dropped and he resumed his attempts to pummel Chino into mush. "You see! This is why he deserves to die!" shouted Mousse.  
"Let's not agitate him, Shampoo," Nabiki said. "Ukyo find that card"  
Ukyo resumed searching Chino, fishing around his jacket until her fingers came across something in the left inner breast pocket. She pulled out a black kid-leather case around the size of a credit card. Hikaru, she called over the comlink.  
Ukyo, hey Doc and I were getting worried  
Sorry, but we had to (miff!)… uh, never mind. Hikaru, what will this keycard look like  
Should be white with a series of barcodes etched on the front and a phone number to our security center near the lower right on back  
She opened the case and there lay the card in question. "Found it," she told Nabiki.  
"Excellent. Okay, Shampoo, Mousse back downstairs. I figure we've about twenty minutes max before Maeda starts missing Chino here, so Mousse try to keep a low profile"  
"That's easy for you to say," said Mousse.  
Nabiki shook her head letting his remark pass. "Akari go rip a few strips from those sheets. We'll tie Chino up and stuff him in the closet then you and Ukyo get that card to Akane"  
"How?" asked Ukyo.  
"I don't know… use the dumbwaiter again, but get that card to her. I'm going to be busy stalling Maeda so you'll have to think of something"  
"And those guards upstairs"  
"We'll manage, now let's go"  
Shampoo stood up and wrapped an arm gently around Mousse's, smiling. "You good actor, Mousse," she told him.  
"I still want to kill him," growled Mousse as they headed out the door.  
"You know, Mousse deserves every Yen you're going to pay him after tonight," said Ukyo.  
"After fighting me like he has been doing, I should fine him," replied Nabiki.  
A sudden low moan from Chino startled them, and then in charged Mousse with Shampoo in hot pursuit.  
"He's still alive! I heard him groan!" shouted Mousse, resuming his pummeling of Chino. The few kicks he laid in were enough to send Chino back into a coma before the girls pulled him away. Shampoo tugged him along; Mousse trailing a string of threats and oaths at the man and Akari returned with some long strips of sheets. They quickly bound Chino and after a short tug and pull session, finally managed to get him tucked neatly away inside the closet.  
"Boy was he a load," commented Ukyo.  
"Kind'a competes with Akane, eh?" replied Nabiki.  
They traded giggles and then Nabiki recomposed herself.  
"We digress. Ukyo, Akari get going. We're this close, let's not blow it"  
"Right. Come on, short-stuff! We've got a job to do"  
They left leaving Nabiki alone to ponder their progress. A few short minutes, she mused as images of Okura Maeda bowing down on his knees before her danced in her eyes, a few short minutes and I'll have your ass. Then we'll see who's got control.  
One last check on Chino found him snoring lightly in his bonds. She locked the door and went to rejoin the party…

Before retruning downstairs, Ukyo paused on the steps just long enough to peer up at the third floor. She could see one of the two guards leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette. Moving Akari along, she activated her comlink. Akane, this is Ukyo. How 'you guys doing up there  
Terrible. I'm starting to get cramps in my legs and Ryoga keeps falling asleep  
So  
He snores  
Oh. Well anyway, Akari and I are heading down to the kitchen. We'll pull the dumbwaiter trick again and send the keycard up that way  
Wait, what about us? We're not going to be able to ride this thing down it will break  
You two can get out. Maeda's guards are standing watch outside the door. Be quiet and they should not hear you at all  
Akane acknowledged, giving Ryoga a tap. "Ukyo says we can get out. Those guards are outside the door," she whispered.  
"Good, I'm starting to get a crick in my neck"  
Ryoga carefully reached down and slid his fingers up under the lip of the dumbwaiter door. Just as he was about to lift it up, the sound of the office door opening stopped him. "—and I'm going get me a chair if I've got to stay up here," they heard one of the guards say.  
"Yeah, get me one too. Missing those hot babes is bad enough, but watching empty space is a real drag," commented the other.  
After they left, Ryoga waited and continued to lift but Akane suddenly stopped him. She did not like the risk and shook her head. Ukyo, she whispered.  
What  
It's too risky right now to get out  
Great. You'll have to do something then. The dumbwaiter is the only thing I can think of right now to get this card too you  
Akane shrugged, giving Ryoga a lost look. He understood and glanced around the dim shaft and then came up with an idea. Pulling the dumbwaiter back up, he turned his body around until his back pressed up against the wall behind him. Planting his feet, he pressed wedging himself between the narrow expanse. Your turn, he mouthed to Akane and she rolled her eyes. The feeling in her legs was still not fully there, but she twisted around suppressing her pains and placed both legs up against the wall across from her.  
Ukyo, we've got somewhat of an idea so go ahead and pray we don't fall, she said.  
Okay  
Akane hoped they could stay in place long enough for the dumbwaiter to go down and up. "Ryoga, what about the bag?" she asked.  
"Let it ride. It'll be okay," he whispered back.  
Meanwhile, Ukyo and Akari were making their way through the main room just about to enter the dinning room when a stern voice calling Ukyo's name stopped them dead in their tracks. They gulped and slowly turned to find Vicky standing there both fist on her hips glaring menacingly at them.  
"Uh, yes Miss Saffron?" said Ukyo.  
"A moment, please"  
Ukyo swallowed again walking over to Vicky. The hard stare burned her skin and she winced ready for the pain she expected to come next.  
"Miss Kuonji… you're girls like to drift around. I am not pleased by their lack of professionalism"  
"Oh, uhm, I'll stop them from doing that, Miss Saffron"  
"Please do. Where is Nabiki"  
"Uhm… restroom"  
"I see. Well, I was hoping to find her first, but you will do. There is a slight matter I would like to address right now. Your little strange bartender"  
"Kodachi? What is she doing now"  
"She does not understand the meaning of the phrase 'water down' that is what she is doing"  
I am so going to kick that girl in the butt, thought Ukyo. "I'll go speak with her again, Miss Saffron, just as soon as I take care of some things in the kitchen"  
"Now, Miss Kuonji"  
Ukyo gulped. "Now, Miss Saffron"  
"Send your little gopher in there to handle the kitchen and you come with me"  
"But I need to—," began Ukyo, but a threatening arch of one brow stopped her. "One moment," she told Vicky and spun around to Akari. From her front pocket Ukyo pulled out the case.  
"Did she just call me a gopher?" grumbled Akari, "First I'm timid, then I'm short, now I'm an animal"  
"Not now, Akari.," said Ukyo, pressing the case into Akari's hands,  
Akari blinked with surprise.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.  
"Get it to Akane." Ukyo said low.  
"Huh… what, me? Ukyo there's that mad Frenchman and those two watchdogs on him in there. I can't do this"  
"You've got too"  
"Miss Kuonji," called Vicky again.  
Ukyo flashed her a brief smile. "You have too, Akari"  
"But how"  
Quickly, Ukyo thought up a plan pulling Akari close and whispered it into her ear. "What! No I don't want to die!" exclaimed Akari. Ukyo waved her to silence and finished whispering in her ear. Akari stepped back, her face an ashen grey staring at Ukyo.  
"I've seen her wield that spoon, Ukyo. She's mean with it"  
"Just go do it!" commanded Ukyo.  
With a pout, Akari turned and hurried off to the kitchen…

Akari burst through the kitchen door sliding to a stop near the center cutting table. Kasumi fixing up a final banquet platter gave her a pleasant smile as she diced and chopped up fresh vegetables and cooked chicken parts with her usual unerring skills.  
"IEEE, now she's got something sharp," whined Akari, taking a few steps back.  
Kasumi noticed her distress. "Akari is there something wrong?" she asked.  
"Ah… well"  
Akari hesitated, looking across the kitchen in the direction of the dumbwaiter door. There stood Jean-Claude and in front of him on either side stood two of Tanyun's men, both right up in his face dark glares concealed by wrap-around black sunglasses waiting for him to make just the tiniest move in Kasumi's direction. Jean-Claude cut his eyes back and forth between the two sneering contemptuously while muttering curses and obscenities under his breath.  
By then Kasumi had finished her platter and went back to the stove. She was sprinkling the ingredients of her prize winning miso soup into a simmering pot of water, ladling the mix slowly around. At least now she doesn't have a knife, thought Akari rushing over to her.  
"Uhm, Kasumi"  
"Yes, Akari"  
"I, ah, I have to tell you something"  
"Okay, I'm listening"  
Akari glanced over at Jean-Claude. He was staring at them, a brow arched curious about what she had to say.  
"Uh, I need to whisper this too you"  
Kasumi obliged, leaning over to one side so Akari could whisper into her ear. After a moment, the pleasant relaxed expression on Kasumi's face disappeared tuning into a mask of horror and intense revulsion.  
"I refuse!" shouted Kasumi, rounding on Akari. "No, this cannot be, Akari Hibiki"  
Akari shied away, grimacing before the barrage of fury. She waved her hands to calm Kasumi down and beckoned for her to bend down again, whispering more instructions into her ear.  
"What!" shouted Kasumi, "This is a joke, right"  
Akari timidly shook her head and Kasumi gasped. She staggered over to the cutting table and leaned against it like she had just received the worst news of her life. Her eyes lifted up meeting Jean-Claude's and he let out a derisive chuckle sensing that this had to do with their forced upon arrangement in the kitchen.  
"…no… no, there has to be another way," she whined, but Akari's saddened look told her the opposite.  
Kasumi's bottom lip began quivering tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She felt like killing herself, but steeled her nerves and walked over to the utensil rack, taking a soup ladle down off the hook and began making hesitant steps towards the Frenchman.  
"Miss Kasumi?" said one of the guards, and both men rushed over to her side genuinely concerned. She staggered and they held her up before she could fall. "Miss Kasumi, what is the matter? Is there anything we can do for you"  
Kasumi shook her head and then Jean-Claude let out a loud grunt.  
"NgHa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he chuckled triumphantly, twirling one side of his mustache, "Stand aside, ba-foons! Kas-seu-mei has something she would like to tell me, no"  
Kasumi began to cry, nodding her head. She motioned the guards back behind her and continued on, every step like a hot poker in the eye.  
"M-M-M-Mister Jean-Claude"  
"What is my name"  
"Oh he going to make me say his whole name," whined Kasumi, bursting out into more tears.  
"You creep!" shouted guard number two, "Why I aught 'a"  
Kasumi patted him on the shoulder to calm him down. She told both of them to step back and then Kasumi swallowed hard. "Mister Jean-Claude Pierre du'Riviale Chateaugion… sir (Boooo-hooo-hoooo-hoooo"  
"Yes! Now what du yeu have to say too me, TEN-DEU"  
Angry grunts and growls came form the guards, but Kasumi waved them to silence. She forced back her sobs, huffing a few times before speaking.  
"It-it has come to my a-attention that… that s-s-some of the guests are co-co-complaining that the food needs… more… FLAVOURRrrrrrrr"  
"Like I have said… and"  
"…and… and—." Kasumi dropped to one knee drawing gaps of surprise from the guards. "I must relinquish all cooking responsibilities and turn over control to… you-hoo hoo hoo, hooooo" she finished, holding the ladle out to him.  
"What?" cried the first guard.  
"Those fools!" said the other.  
Jean-Claude lorded over Kasumi with an evil grin. "At last," he said, snatching the ladle from her hand. "I knew it was only a matter of time before your abominable preparations began to sicken the guests"  
Hey, don't be talking about Miss Kasumi that way!" shouted the first guard.  
"Silence, mini-on! I am in charge of the kitchen now"  
Jean-Claude brushed rudely past them heading for the stove. "We must move quickly if we are to save this mess! TEN-DEU! Come over here and observe a real chef salvage your pitiful attempts of culinary cuisine!" he called, turning up the fire under her miso soup.  
"Noooo! Not my miso!" Kasumi wailed with pain as Jean-Claude continued destroying her work.  
It might have been a lie, but it hurt Akari to see Kasumi bow down before this arrogant man. As the two guards helped Kasumi over to the cutting tables, she slipped past and casually made her way to the dumbwaiter door. The controls seemed easy enough to work; she hit the down button hearing the light hum of the motor come to life.  
Up in the shaft, the dumbwaiter suddenly lurched, Akane letting out a brief squeal as it dropped down from under them. She felt her legs slipping and then Ryoga quickly pressed his arm across her bent knees forcing them against the wall. Akari could hear the dumbwaiter closing in and then the green light on the wall lit up. She glanced back over her shoulder and then lifted the door up just enough to slip the card case inside. "You, scarecrow girl!" Jean-Claude suddenly called to her.  
"Now I'm an effigy," mused Akari, tuning around. "Yes"  
"What are you doing over there"  
Akari gulped. Uhm… just looking. I've never seen an elevator so small before"  
"It is a dumb-wait-air! A delicate instrument in culinary presentation"  
"Okay," replied Akari, thinking a second. "You really take your cooking seriously, don't you"  
"BAH! Stop playing with it and get away from there"  
Akari stepped aside waiting for Jean-Claude to continue his destruction. Several more wails and groans from Kasumi later, she felt it safe enough to edge back over to the controls, staring innocently up at the ceiling waiting for an opportunity to hit the up button.  
"NOOOOOooooooo!" cried Kasumi suddenly. She and the two guards sat huddled on the floor watching in terror as Jean-Claude altered recipes, adding ingredients that would make any well-bred local cringe in fear.  
"You fiend!" shouted the first guard, holding a near faint Kasumi up, "Ketchup"  
"Barbarian! This is my spec-i-al seafood cocktail sauce! Ketchup… BAH"  
"Not on the prawns… not on the Tempura, please!" begged Kasumi, but Jean-Claude ignored her, smearing the sticky pale red sauce he just mixed over several pieces of food. The other guard retched, turning to collapse on the floor covering mouth.  
"Hmm, this looks like a good time," said Akari. She hit the up button starting the dumbwaiter.  
In the shaft, Akari and Ryoga watched as the top of the dumbwaiter steadily closed. Ryoga grimaced grunting lightly as a dark thought came to mind.  
"Uh-oh, we're in trouble," he whispered to Akane.  
"Why"  
"Well… we're in here right? The dumbwaiter controls are out there, and since we can't get to them it might try to come completely up to the top you see"  
Akane's face went pale. "But you were able to move it around with no problems!" she said.  
"But the motor was off. Now if I try stopping it, it'll either start whining, and bring people to check out why, or just crush us both"  
He looked down again and laughed.  
"What's so funny?" asked Akane.  
"We're going to get it just like Emilio Estevez… only in reverse"  
"You and your movies"  
Akane tried to reach up for the comlink, but her body began to slip and she stopped. In desperation she pressed her head against the wall praying this would turn it on.  
Ukyo… Ukyo  
Ukyo was currently behind the bar with Kodachi on her knees, throttling the demented woman from behind when Akane's call came through. She stopped and pulled Kodachi up pulling her close.  
"Now you hold those thought I just passed to you, dear. I'll be right back, okay"  
"…take you time, I insist"  
A firm kick to the rear, Ukyo went off to find a secluded corner. What, Akane  
Stop the dumbwaiter  
Huh  
Don't argue, stop the dumbwaiter  
Ukyo started. "Akari!" she gasped and hustled off through the guests for the kitchen. Bursting through the door she paused to find Kasumi with one of the guards sobbing into each other's shoulders while the other guard lay passed out behind them on the floor. The mad Frenchman was busy throwing liquids and spices into pots and pans; Akari standing across the kitchen near the dumbwaiter controls.  
"Gee, I knew Kasumi would not like our plan, but I didn't think she'd take it so hard," she said to herself. Another call from Akane brought her back on track. "Akari! Stop it!" she shouted.  
Jean-Claude turned. "Wha?—silly girl! Did I not tell you to stop playing with ze dumb-wait-air"  
"What?" answered Akari.  
"He's right, Akari!" said Ukyo, "Now stop it"  
Akari stared confused at Ukyo. "Okay," she said, shrugging and started walking away from the controls.  
Ukyo! cried Akane again.  
"No, Akari! I mean stop it!" Ukyo shouted again.  
Akari stopped frowning at her and the desperate way she was cutting her eyes over at the controls. She finally caught on and reached back shutting off the dumbwaiter.  
It was close, Ryoga and Akane pressed up into a narrow space at the top of the shaft with barely enough room to move. They shifted and together pushed forcing the dumbwaiter down.  
"Now that kind 'a hurt," said Ryoga, grabbing the cable to hold the dumbwaiter in place.  
"Okay, it's official," said Akane, "I'm a sardine now"  
Ryoga pushed the dumbwaiter down until the edge of the sliding door could be reached. Carefully, Akane lifted it up peering though the crack. The office appeared empty and she opened the door, grabbed their bag and gently lowered herself out onto the floor. Ryoga followed, shutting the dumbwaiter door.  
"Akane, are you going to make it?" he whispered while starting the motor again.  
She stood up on unsteady legs, but then nodded flashing him a smile. Ryoga felt relieved that he did not have to heft her around again. He lifted the door up and grabbed the card case that lay inside passing it to Akane.  
We're back in business, she announced across the circuit.  
Good! Get that safe open and let's finish this job. said Doctor Tofu.  
Akane picked up the bag and went back over to the cabinet and safe. "Ryoga, watch the door"  
"What if they come in"  
"Hit'em!" Akane went back up on the circuit. Ukyo, I'm going to need about fifteen minutes to get that code figured out  
Ukyo's probably not in a position to answer you, Akane, replied Ranko.  
Then find Nabiki and tell her that  
I'll go track her down  
Akane turned off her mic and stared hard at the cabinet hiding the safe. She sneered at it, hefting the bag over one shoulder and pulled up a chair.  
"You're mine," she said, stepped up on the chair and went to work.

Nabiki looked around the main room trying to find Ukyo to check on their status. This party would start to wind down soon and they needed to be out of here before that happens. Why couldn't I just keep a simple life like Kasumi? You know; learn how to cook, get married to a Doctor, settle down and maintain a fine family home. She shuddered thinking how drab such a life would be. No access to money making ventures… unacceptable.  
Someone tapped her on the arm and she turned finding Ranko standing behind her.  
"Yes"  
"Just wanted to let you know that—." Ranko cut her eyes from side to side and leaned closer to her. "—we're in business"  
"Excellent! How long"  
"About fifteen minutes. Ukyo's in the kitchen, Hikaru and Doc are waiting for Akane to get them the codes"  
This could not be better. Nabiki felt victory near and smiled. I've got you Maeda, she thought then a firm grip latched on to her left wrist. Her hand was forced painfully back and Nabiki recognized who it was.  
"Oh, Ow, Victoria! I see another meeting is in order?" she said.  
Vicky did not answer, guiding Nabiki along through the crowd. They shuffled past the bar and Nabiki's eyes went wide realizing where it was she was being taken. The door of the den opened, Tanyun leered menacingly at her as she passed, and then Victoria twisted Nabiki around planting her roughly into a large chair. The ominous click of the lock made Nabiki gulp, staring fearfully at Okura Maeda sitting the chair across from her; Sachi and Tanyun took their places at either side of him and for a long moment nobody spoke.  
I'm dead, Nabiki's panic filled mind thought.  
Okura pulled out a cigarette holding it up to allow Sachi to light the end. He drew in a breath, not a hint of emotion on his face and took a few drags before turning his attention to her.  
"Nabiki…," he began, taking another drag from the cigarette. "You have done exceptionally well tonight"  
Nabiki smiled, trembling a bit. "I always try to do my best, boss"  
"Yes… your best. That is a good point, Nabiki. You have done your best at keeping Tatewaki Kuno away from me"  
"Tatewaki… I've kept Tatewaki from you"  
Okura laughed. "Let's drop the ignorance shall we? Tonight, I have been blocked, run over…, distracted…, and even torpedoed in every attempt to interface with Mister Tatewaki Kuno. Then after the last try, it dawned on me that I was going about this all wrong"  
"All wrong"  
"Yes. I should not have been trying to go see Tatewaki; instead I should have had you bring him to me"  
Nabiki gulped hard. She glanced up at Vicky leaning over the chair and the blonde smiled at her. Not very reassuring, and the dark looks from Tanyun and Sachi only added to the trouble she sensed brewing in the wings.  
"But uh, boss… I-I-I tried to get Tatewaki to you once already," she said.  
"The alarm thing, yes. I'm not sure yet if that was engineered by you, or just a fluke but we'll ignore that"  
He paused taking another drag from his cigarette. The mood in Maeda could be felt shifting, his eyes drawing level and intense. Okura leaned towards Nabiki and she pressed back slightly in the chair. "Nabiki, this is going to be your second and final chance to fulfill your obligation to our agreement"  
"Second chance"  
He nodded. "In five minutes time you will bring Tatewaki Kuno here, in this den, to me"  
"Five minutes"  
"Exactly five minutes. If, by some odd chance you fail in this time, Tanyun and Sachi here will locate you and then we will all go for a short drive just up the road here to a nearby marsh by the river. I know of a wonderfully deep pool of quicksand there just calling out your name"  
The deviant chuckles from Tanyun and Sachi only made Nabiki press further back into her chair. "Deep?" she said with a thin voice.  
"Very deep"  
Nabiki moaned, turning her head sadly away from him.  
"So, are there any questions about this, Miss Tendo?" asked Okura. Nabiki shook her head and he smiled, sitting back. "Then I suggest you get going, Nabiki. Your time has started"  
She stood up giving them all one last fearful look and then hurried out the door.  
"Now that made the night," said Tanyun. "Did you see how white her face got"  
"Could have written a letter on her," quipped Sachi.  
Vicky sat down in the chair across from Okura. She eyed him with a look of concern and he arched a brow.  
"Something bothering you, my dear"  
"Nabiki. I'm not comfortable with all of this bullying we're doing"  
Okura patted her on one knee. "Do not worry, Victoria. When dealing with people the likes of her, one must exert a little extra 'pressure' to set them in line"  
"Threatening to kill her is more than enough 'pressure', Okura. It's not like she's stolen money from us"  
That surprised Maeda. "Vicky, you're not feeling sorry for her now, are you"  
"She's not a bad"  
"Don't," he cut in firmly. "Nabiki Tendo would turn on you just as fast as she would turn on me"  
Vicky frowned and held her tongue still not liking what they were about to do.  
"So, boss. If Nabiki does come through, and you get Kuno to make an agreement, does that mean we scoop her up then?" asked Sachi.  
"Not right away, Sachi. I would not want to upset my guests or her friends"  
"Shoot!" he said snapping his fingers in frustration. "When then, boss?" asked Tanyun.  
"Not long after, Tanyun… not long after…"

Through the crowds went Nabiki frantically searching for Tatewaki. Although not her norm to be like this, Maeda's threat felt very real and in her mind she could hear the last cries of that unfortunate accountant struggling to get free before being tossed into the ocean. Finally she heard his familiar aloof voice and followed the sound coming out into the dinning room near the tables.  
Tatewaki chatted casually along with some of his friends when Nabiki grabbed him by the hand pulling him away before he could finish his last sentence.  
"Ah, Nabiki," he said. "Are we in some sort of rush, or is it time to leave"  
She dragged him out into the front room away from everyone and then turned pressing her face into his chest and began to cry.  
"Oh, I see… it must really be hitting the fan now," observed Tatewaki.  
Nabiki cried for a moment and then looked up at him. "This is it," she sobbed, "Maeda's cornered me and I'm going to get a permanent mud bath"  
"What"  
More sobs followed, Nabiki resting her head on Tatewaki. He tried comforting her, but it was to no avail as she huffed and stuttered uncontrollably.  
"He wants to see you now, Akane is still not done, and my time is just about up"  
"There, there, Nabiki. All is not lost. I'll just go and talk with him then. That should clear things up"  
Nabiki drew sharply back staring in shock at him. "Are you kidding? Maeda will have you signing over all the rights to the Kuno Industries in no time"  
"You think I will allow that"  
She let out a low moan, leaning back up against him. "He's evil, Tatewaki. I guess I'll just have to take my lumps and practice holding my breath"  
"Nonsense! I will not let this scourge harm my lead consultant"  
"(Sniff, Sniff) I thought you fired me"  
"Don't be ridiculous." Tatewaki looked back over his shoulder for a moment. "Hmm, that does give me an idea though. How much time do you think we need"  
"About ten, twenty minutes max"  
He nodded then told her to stay there, heading for the main room.  
"Tatewaki, where are you going"  
"Too go talk with Maeda of course"  
"What! Tatewaki, no"  
"Trust me, Nabiki. It is time for the Kuno intellect to rise and make its presence felt"  
Tatewaki winked at her before disappearing around the corner. Nabiki gasped, clutching her heart and staggered over to the near by wall. Ranko noticed her distress and went over to see if she was all right.  
"I've just lost my future fortune," Nabiki told her. "Quick, call Ukyo and have her meet me in the walk-in closet, ASAP"  
Before she could ask what was going on, Nabiki left leaving Ranko stunned.  
"Sounds like we need to leave," she muttered, activating her comlink.

The seconds ticked away, Sachi watching with eager anticipation as the last few ticks passed. "Five minutes, boss," he announced to Maeda.  
Okura frowned angered by Nabiki's rebuff of his threat to her. Well, I guess she must be punished he thought, casting a wary eye over at Vicky. He looked over to his two minions standing ready to carry out his threat and said, "Go get her"  
They literally raced each other for the door, but when they opened it there stood Tatewaki Kuno much to their surprise.  
"Thank you, gentlemen," he said walking in. "I was informed your employer was here and wished to discuss matters of importance with me. Is he available"  
Victoria rose up out of her chair cheered by the sudden appearance of Tatewaki. "See I told you, she said to Okura and step aside allowing Tatewaki to sit down.  
Maeda remained speechless for a moment, and then cleared his throat. "Tatewaki… why yes you are correct, I have been trying to get you in here all night.  
"Well then, you're efforts have paid off. Here I am"  
Is this some sort of trick, wondered Okura? No sense in passing up this opportunity, he pulled his chair closer to Tatewaki and smiled. "Tatewaki, I"  
"Excuse me, Okura," interrupted Tatewaki, "but before you start, is there something wrong with your men? They seem a bit saddened." There were dejected looks on Tanyun and Sachi's faces, the thrill of bringing down Nabiki Tendo cut from under them like a stalk of harvested bamboo.  
"No, just disappointed"  
"I see… then it will be alright if we discuss business alone"  
Maeda drew back eyeing Tatewaki; who shrugged questioningly in response.  
"No, I see no reason why not," he finally answered, motioning for the three to leave. Once the door was closed, Okura sat forward again determined to get this conversation going.  
"Tatewaki. I would like to speak with you about maybe investing into your lucrative organization"  
"So Nabiki has mentioned to me several times"  
"—and so since you know how powerful and influential my organization is, then you will see the benefits of allowing me to partake in the financial growth the Kuno Industries are experiencing right now"  
"Yes, yes… an excellent idea if I may say so"  
"—now I know you have heard rumors about —what did you say"  
"I said it sounds like an excellent suggestion"  
Maeda did a double-take, not certain of what he heard. "You think my proposal is an excellent one?" he asked.  
"Why yes"  
No this was going to easy. Tatewaki Kuno was not known a being the brightest star in the sky, but to give in without even some form of resistance did not fit him at all. Okura sat back, strumming his fingers on the armrest of the chair trying to figure out what was really going on.  
"Tatewaki, I have been pursuing you with this for the last six months and all my representatives have received are cold replies of never. Now, out of the blue, you say you would like to merge with my company"  
"Merger? I've not said anything about a merger"  
"But you said"  
"—that the proposal sounded good. I did not agree to any concepts of merger"  
Maeda crossed his fingers before him. "So what are you saying, Tatewaki?" he said leaning forward.  
"I'm not really sure, Okura," answered Tatewaki. "You see normally I would not have such indecisiveness. However; there seems to be a void in my corporation now"  
"A void"  
With apparent distress only Tatewaki could portray, he placed a hand to his face and leaned slightly to one side. "Yes," he said, "and you are the reason for it all"  
"I am"  
"You absconded with my chief consultant, Nabiki Tendo"  
Right, Nabiki of course, thought Okura. The tête-à-tête of theirs, and this love struck idiot has fallen into her sticky web, the fool! Maeda chuckled, sitting back in his chair.  
"Nabiki meant that much to you"  
Tatewaki turned with a wanting expression written on his face. "She was the core of my consultations! My trusted advisor! I knew if I asked her for advice or a recommendation about business ventures that it would be one hundred percent accurate"  
He sat back resting his head in one hand to stare down at the floor.  
"Hmm, she is that good"  
"Invaluable," replied Tatewaki. After a moment he added, "—and she also does a mean impersonation of a python snake too"  
"Now that I believe," commented Okura.  
"Then you understand how I feel"  
"Eh… slightly. T-Tatewaki, let get this straight. You will only consider my proposal if you have a chance to consult with Nabiki"  
"She was my best source of information"  
This smacks of a Nabiki Tendo scheme, thought Okura. He narrowed an eye at Tatewaki, head tipping forward in an act of disbelief. "I do not believe one very manipulative woman could have such an impact on you, Mister Kuno"  
Tatewaki sat back with a laugh. "Why then you force me to 'discount' your offer, Mister Maeda," he answered. The humor faded and he locked a steady gaze on Okura. "Not to be insulting, but quite frankly, Okura… I don't trust you"  
"Oh is that so"  
"Nothing personal, but your company's reputation precedes you, and that is information I cannot ignore"  
A flash of irritation came to Okura, but he had to agree with Tatewaki. If he were in his shoes he would do the same thing. Maybe there was a bit of spark in this Kuno after all.  
"No insult taken, Tatewaki. I completely understand. So how do we go about bridging this impasse, eh"  
Tatewaki paused to think a moment. "Well, since Nabiki is here, and we still have some time before your gracious party ends, why don't I go and discuss this with her"  
"Discuss this with her… acceptable. How much time will you need to 'talk' with Nabiki"  
"Hmm… in all due fairness to you, Okura since I know you are waiting desperately for my answer soon… lets say fifteen, twenty minutes"  
That surprised Maeda. "Such a short time? Are you sure you two will not need more"  
"No, Nabiki is very brief and thorough. That should be plenty of time"  
It was Maeda's turn to think and then he stood up. "I'll go and get Nabiki"  
"No bother," said Tatewaki, getting up as well. "I'll go and speak with her"  
"I was thinking you two might want to be alone"  
"In here? Too confining, and besides I think you should remain instead of roaming about out there and get lost again"  
Again Okura paused and then sat back down. Tatewaki bowed and opened the door. Sachi and Tanyun standing guard outside turned not expecting him to appear so soon.  
"Oh yes, Okura," said Tatewaki, "When Nabiki and I return, maybe you could have some drinks and some snacks for us handy? We'll make it small party within a party, hmm"  
He left leaving Sachi and Tanyun glanced back and forth in total confusion. "Uh, boss?" questioned Sachi.  
"Well, you heard him!" said Okura, "Go get some drinks and a food platter, and be quick about it"  
Sachi and Tanyun traded looks and shrugged going to do as instructed.

Nervously Nabiki paced up and down the middle of the foyer closet, Ukyo standing off to one side watching her as she waited for word from Akane.  
"Nabiki, you're going to walk your way clear through that floor if you don't stop," she said.  
"I can't! Tatewaki is selling his soul to the devil, and Akane is not finished opening that bloody safe yet"  
"And worrying is going to help? Akane is working as fast as she can and I'm sure Tatewaki is not going to do anything stupid"  
Nabiki stopped staring at Ukyo.  
"Okay, maybe not something totally stupid, but we'll fix it"  
Not reassuring, Nabiki shook her head. "Status?" she asked.  
"I just asked not three minutes ago"  
"Ukyo, please"  
Ukyo activated her link. Akane, how's it coming  
It would be going a lot better if you'd stop bugging me  
Hey, blame your sister, I'm just the relay  
Tell her to relax, Ukyo, said Doctor Tofu.  
"Doc says take two chill pills and call him in the morning," joked Ukyo.  
"What? Gimme that thing!" Nabiki snapped. Ukyo fended her off, laughing all the while and then Akane called her.  
What's up  
I'm about to do the combination, Akane said. The fingers of her left hand were poised over the keypad, the keycard in her right ready to slide it through the slot. Okay, here's the big question. Is it swipe and combo or combo and then swipe  
Yikes! Good question. Hikaru  
I believe it is swipe and combo  
You believe? You believe, Hikaru? said Doctor Tofu. You have to be sure here, man  
Okay… swipe and combo is my answer  
Akane sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. It would have to be and she placed the keycard at the top of the slot.  
You just have to make sure you key the combo within ten seconds of the swipe  
She hesitated. Hikaru, are there anymore secrets I need to know before I do this  
Doctor Tofu swatted Hikaru repeatedly on the head with rolled up pad of paper. "Think, man, think!" he scolded the misguided technophobe.  
Uh, ah, no, I don't think so  
Are you sure  
The blows rained down again. Yes, yes, yes, I'm sure  
A last quick prayer, Akane swiped the keycard through the slot, rapidly pressing the numbers on the keypad praying that she got the combination correct. Nothing happened at first and then there was a light click.  
I'm in! she told them.  
"Akane's in the safe," Ukyo told Nabiki.  
She literally leaped for joy, relieved that this part was over. "Ask her what she's found so far"  
Akane, what've you got  
Akane pulled out a large manila pouch, opening it up discovering the original printouts of Nabiki's personal ledgers. Another smaller white envelope held the condemning pictures of her night with Tatewaki along with the negatives.  
I've found all of the originals  
"You're clean," reported Ukyo.  
"That's great, but we need the access codes for Maeda's electronic copies," replied Nabiki.  
Akane, you see anything that looks like geek-speak  
Akane smirked at the request, but continued to go through the items in the safe. A lot of books in here. They look like ledgers. There's some CD's in here, a few other things I don't know what they are for  
Akane, called Hikaru. Normally online storage companies will send access information and passwords by regular mail. Look for some letters  
She fished deeper into the safe and came across a small bundle of envelopes wrapped together by a rubber band. Found something, she said, pulling one out of the pile. Akane looked over the address and then read it to Hikaru.  
E-safe Commercial  
That's one  
While Akane read off the information to Hikaru, Ukyo updated Nabiki on their status. "Akane's said she's found a lot of junk in the safe besides stuff on you"  
"Junk?" wondered Nabiki. "What kind of 'junk' are we talking about"  
"She said there are some books and disk and odd stuff"  
"Disk"  
An odd grin appeared, Nabiki thinking what a joyous opportunity this turned out to be. There was gain to be made here, and she never turned away from opportunity especially when it literally fell right into her lap.  
"Ukyo, tell Akane to take everything that is in that safe"  
"Everything"  
"Clean it out. If there's even a trace of dust in there, I want it too"  
"Alright. You want Hikaru to keep wiping out the electronic stuff"  
"Yes, that will guarantee the worth of our plunder"  
Ukyo passed along the instructions as Nabiki gloated over her new path of impending destruction. This will be so sweet, she thought ecstatically, Okura Maeda at my feet, ready to be plucked, stuffed and roasted! Oh this is going to feel so, so good!  
"Nabiki," called Ukyo, "Hikaru's linked up to the Internet and is accessing the online files now"  
"Gimme," said Nabiki, reaching for the comlink. She put it on listening in to the conversation.  
Wow! This one's in Texas, commented Hikaru.  
Maeda's planted these files all over the world, said Ono.  
Wipe them all, guys  
Nabiki  
Yep, it's me  
You know you are an unofficial world-wide celebrity, Hikaru told her.  
Well un-celebrate me, Gosunkugi. I don't want a trace of anything left on those servers  
Hikaru had a world map up on the display, red flashing dot sprinkled around the globe marking where Okura's people had placed all of the electronic files on Nabiki. His fingers moved rapidly around the marred keyboard, entering commands, re-writing strings of code. Ono stood amazed by the ease he worked and then Gosunkugi sat back.  
Ready to nuke, he told them.  
Waste'em, ordered Nabiki, and with a press of a key, the red dot began to disappear one by one.  
Hikaru smiled. "Ahhh, I just love my job," he said to Doctor Tofu.  
Ono stared at him. "You're such a geek, Hikaru. We desperately need to find you a woman"  
The last red dot winked and out Doctor Tofu reported to Nabiki that the cleansing was complete.  
Then this caper is over! she declared. Akane, you and Ryoga get ready to go. Doc  
We'll be there in five minutes  
Great. Ranko, start passing along the word to the others. It's time to leave  
Akane and Ono signed off, but there was no answer from Ranko. Nabiki figured she was somewhere out in the open and decided to go and help pass the word.  
"Ukyo, get the kitchen," she continued, heading for the door. "Kasumi will need help carrying out our trays and"  
She opened the door and abruptly stopped in mid-sentence finding herself face to face with Victoria Saffron. Behind her, Mousse and Ranko stood with heads bowed holding their empty trays in their hands by one end, dreading to see what was going to happen next. Ukyo came up and gasped dropping down behind Nabiki.  
Nobody spoke, tension filling the air. Vicky arched a brow at Nabiki slowly looking back at Ranko and Mousse, twisting her lips to one side with annoyance. She leaned over glanced down at Ukyo, then at Nabiki again. Much to Nabiki's surprise, Vicky's annoyed expression faded away replaced by a slight smile.  
"Whatever it is you're doing, Nabiki, you better do it quick. Okura is starting to get impatient," said Vicky. She gave her a playful tap on the nose with a finger, turned and left.  
"What was that?" asked Ukyo.  
Nabiki watched Vicky go and smiled. "That was a gift between friends, Ukyo," she answered.  
"We're sorry, Nabiki!" said Ranko, "but she forced us to take her too you"  
"No harm done. Now its time to go. Do you both remember what to do"  
Ranko nodded, but Mousse grumbled venomously under his breath. "Why do I have to be part of the rearguard"  
"Because you and Ranko are in the front room, so stop complaining and get set, okay"  
He nodded.  
"Right then. Ukyo, gather our people. I'm going to go find my man."

The team moved swiftly, Ukyo alerting Konatsu, Tsubasa and Kodachi that it was time to depart. The two began their phase of the departure plan, loading up with assorted drink to carry outside. Kodachi filled the last glass on Konatsu's tray and then shutdown all of the taps around the bar.  
"Hurry it up, Kodachi," urged Konatsu waiting impatiently for her to finish.  
"Hold on. A good bartender never leaves her station improperly secured." She cleared the bar of leftover drinks and coasters, gathered up her special bundle of 'borrowed' liquors and came around the front. She reached back over the counter and grabbed a white placard sign which read, "On break", set it on the bar and smiled following the two out towards the front door.  
Meanwhile, Ukyo went in to the kitchen to gather up Kasumi and Akari. She found Kasumi sitting dejected on the floor near the refrigerators, listening as Jean-Claude rambled on about proper meal preparations and other oddities that she simply found revolting as a chef. Ukyo called her and she looked up.  
"Time to bail, girlfriend," she said and that lit up Kasumi's face.  
She stood and motioned for Akari; opening up the refrigerator and handed back several large trays of prepared snacks and other goodies. Shampoo came in with a cart and they loaded it up with several more.  
"Keep an eye on thing in here, boys," Kasumi said to the two guards watching in slight confusion. They blushed, scratching the backs of their heads like young schoolboys completely mesmerized by her charm. Out the door went the four, and then Kasumi let out a small gasp stopping them. She held up a finger and quickly rushed back inside the kitchen. Ukyo and Akari frowned wondering what it was they had forgot to get. The answer came soon enough.  
"What is it, STEU-PID TEN-DEU? Can you not see I am repairing your embarrassing feuds"  
…  
…  
SMACK!  
CLUNK!  
…  
…  
Kasumi reappeared, rubbing her knuckles with satisfaction. "We can go now," she told them.  
In the main room, Nabiki searched for Tatewaki, finding him seated in a chair over next to the window. "Tatewaki," she said.  
"Ah, Nabiki… I have garnered some more time for us now"  
"What did you do? Did you sell us out"  
Tatewaki laughed. "No, no, no. I merely told Okura to await our return after we have had time to chat, that's all"  
Nabiki stuttered, amazed he came up with such an idea. It maybe good, but then hopefully Maeda, or his two henchmen would not come out to check up on their progress. She reached down and pulled him up out of the chair.  
"It's time to go, hon," she whispered.  
"At last. Success"  
"More than I imagined. Now keep your head down and follow me. Konatsu and Tsubasa are creating a diversion for us so we can slip out"  
"Lead on, my dear"  
They headed back through the room, careful to keep a wide berth from the den. Konatsu and Tsubasa had strategically positioned themselves in the way passing out the last few drinks telling everyone that this is last serving for the night. Immediately a crowd ensured briefly blocking Tanyun and Sachi's view allowing them to slip out. They met up with the others in the foyer, Nabiki taking a quick count before moving on to the next part of the escape.  
With Kasumi in the lead, they went outside and Nabiki called out to all of the guards there.  
"Gentlemen, we would like to take this time to present you with some snacks courtesy of my darling sister, Kasumi Tendo," she announced.  
The guards stood amazed at the delicacies offered, and in a flash swarmed over to gorge themselves. Quietly, the team made their way from the gathering, down the walkway towards the gate. In Maeda's office, Ryoga and Akane watched as the guards below deserted their post.  
"It's time," said Ryoga, opening the windows. Akane handed him a pistol sized, air-propelled launcher and he affixed the grappling hook to the end. With a pop it sailed out through the air over the wall tangling up in the branches of a large tree just on the other side. They pulled it tight; Akane tying the end off to the base of the heater beneath the window.  
"Think that will hold us?" she asked.  
This was not the time for jokes, Ryoga giving her a hesitant nod.  
He climbed up swinging his legs out the window. Akane slung their bag over her shoulders and climbed onto his back.  
"Okay, Tom, let's go," she told him.  
Ryoga grinned, attached a pulley and handlebar rig onto the rope then leaped out propelling them across the way to the wall. Once there, he pulled himself up and lowered Akane down to the ground before leaping after her.  
"All too easy," he said and they went to make their rendezvous with the others.  
Out front, Ono drove the van up just pass the entrance of the gate, its lights out to prevent any unwanted attention. Nervously he waited and then they opened, Kasumi, Nabiki, Tatewaki, Kodachi and Ukyo leading the way. Hikaru threw open the door and they dashed inside.  
"Aw, What is that smell?" cried Ukyo as she climbed in.  
"And what happened to all of the seats?" added Nabiki.  
"Get in, sit down, and shut up," snapped Ono.  
Nabiki cringed and complied moving forward as the others continued to make their way out. Kasumi climbed into the front passengers' seat and even in the dim light could see how swollen and red Doctor Tofu's face had become. "Ono!" she said reaching out to him. He shied away and said, "Later, dear. It's a long story that I'll tell you once we're away from this place"  
Konatsu and Tsubasa held the gate open, waving to Shampoo and Akari to get a move on. They set their trays down amidst the feasting guards and Shampoo turned whistling to Ranko and Mousse watching the front entrance. Ranko gave Mousse a nudge and they both started down the steps when suddenly a voice called to them from behind.  
There stood Chino at the doorway, strips of satin sheet still wrapped around his arms and legs. "Moussa," he called again with a beckoning gaze.  
Ranko was already sprinting for the gate, but in high heels Mousse barely was able to maintain his balance as he fled. He could hear Chino coming after him and screamed, pulling one foot up ripping off the torturous apparel and slung it back right into his face. Chino fell back but quickly was up on his knees desperately reaching out to him.  
"Moussa, please! I love you!" he cried.  
The other shoe smacked Chino in the face; Mousse screeching at the top of his lungs as he ran down the walkway to the van. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" he shouted and Doctor Tofu hit the gas, speeding down the road. A quick flick of the headlights and Akane stepped from the surrounding trees flashing her light. They stopped long enough for the two to climb in and were quickly continuing their flight away from Okura Maeda's estate too freedom.  
High-fives and cheers passed amongst them, congratulating each other on a job well done. Nabiki sat with flashlight in hand peering down at the contents of the black bag in her lap, eagerly anticipating the mayhem she was about to unleash in the next few days. She closed it up and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks, guys," she said to the others, "Without your help I'd still be slaving away for that bastard Maeda"  
"Don't thank us yet, Nabiki," said Ranko. "We still have to deal with him, and he's not going to be very happy about what we did"  
"True, but after I get done, we'll never see his ugly face around Nerima again"  
"Just Nerima?" commented Ukyo.  
They all laughed and Nabiki knew it all lay with her now to get Okura Maeda off their backs forever. She pulled the bag tighter to her body, hoping that what she finds in here enough to accomplish this.  
"I still owe you guys' big time," she said.  
"You bet, and my new apartment will thank you in the future," replied Konatsu.  
"Uh, we might have to talk about that there, Konatsu," Ukyo said.  
"No, no!" shouted Tsubasa, "I was going to order cable too"  
Mousse made his way up to Nabiki. "There's only one thing I want right now, Nabiki, and that's the keys to this trap you've imprisoned me in"  
"What, you not wait until I get you home?" asked Shampoo with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You not like having new boyfriend… 'Moussa"  
"—and that's a name I don't want to hear again!" continued Mousse amid their laughs. "Keys"  
Nabiki reached into her pocket handing Mousse a set of keys. He moved back and it grew quiet. She cut her eyes from side to side and then said, "Okay, Ryoga. You can do it now"  
Ryoga frowned wondering what she was talking about. Nabiki turned back arching a brow giving him a thoughtful grin. He looked at her for a second and it dawned on him what she meant. His expression grew bright and grinning from ear to ear began to sing.  
"DAHHHHH…. Dahnt, dahnt, dahnt-dahnt! Dahnt, dahnt, dahnt-dunt! Dahnt, dahnt, dahnt-dahnt! Dahnt, dahnt, dahnt-dunt"  
Akari rolled her eyes ready to smack him, but then Nabiki suddenly joined in. "DADADAHHH… DADADAHHH… DADADAHHH… DAH-DAHT"  
The rest of the team listened to them briefly, traded looks and shrugged joining into the song as well, singing it all the way back to Nerima and home…

It was getting close to Tatewaki's return; Okura eying his watch expectantly still feeling a bit unsure about the Kuno's intentions. Across from him Victoria sat sipping a Manhattan Ice Tea from the range of drinks on a cart next to them, watching him with slight humor in her eyes. Finally, Maeda could wait no more and called for Sachi standing guard outside.  
The door opened Sachi leaning inside. "Yeah, boss?" he said over the millings of the guests behind him.  
"Have you seen Tatewaki and Nabiki yet? They should have— what is going on out there"  
"The guests are taking what's left of the drinks and those fantastic snacks Miss Kasumi made for them"  
"They are, and what do you mean 'what's left' of the drinks"  
"Yeah, boss. Bars closed and the guests are getting what's left before they leave"  
Okura's jaw dropped open in surprise. "Who closed the bar?" he asked standing up.  
"Well those two hound dogs announced that the bar was closing and that you were calling it a night"  
"I what? A-a-and you did not stop them"  
Sachi shrugged. "Gee boss, I thought this was part of your arraignment with Kuno. You did say that you and he were going to have a small get together in here, so we figured"  
"—you figured wrong!" roared Maeda. He went to the doorway frantically looking around the crowd in search of Tatewaki. He and Nabiki were nowhere to be seen and the blood in his veins began to boil.  
"They're gone!" he exclaimed, and then he noticed another important fact. "Where is Chino? Where is Chino"  
Tanyun tugged nervously at his collar before answering. "He's, ah… kind 'a busy chasing after that Moussa-thing, boss"  
"Moussa-thing"  
"Yeah, the whimperer"  
"The whimperer"  
"You know boss… the 'Tranny"  
Okura started, staring confused at him. He turned, ready to tear into Sachi again and looked back to Tanyun. "Tranny?" he said.  
"Yeah, boss. Nabiki brought three of 'em with her tonight"  
"You mean Female Impersonators"  
"Yeah, boss," said Sachi, "and Chino's kind of gotten the hots for that one drawing the crowd"  
Looking back and forth between his two men, Maeda stood dumbfounded for a moment trying to piece together what was happening.  
"Go get Nabiki," he snarled furiously.  
"Just her or Tate—," started Sachi but Okura clutched him by the throat.  
"Nabiki! I want Nabiki! Now GO!" he shouted thrusting Sachi out into the crowd.  
His men scurried off though the now departing guests and then from behind he heard a chuckle. Maeda rounded on her but she remained calm taking another sip from her drink.  
"I told you she wouldn't be an easy person to control, Okura," she said.  
"How much of this did you know about"  
"Nothing. I'm as lost as you are, but you have to admit she pulled this off with such elegance, wouldn't you agree"  
Maeda stood with fist balled, his entire body shaking from rage. Sachi suddenly ran in bringing him around.  
"Uh, bad news, boss"  
"She's gone," guessed Okura.  
"And took all of her people with her"  
"And Chino"  
"Out front hugging a pair of pumps"  
Okura sneered. Tanyun walked in and from the expression on his face this meant more bad news.  
"Uh, boss"  
"Safes been cleaned out"  
Tanyun nodded, looking away humiliated by the breech of his security.  
She tricked me after all, thought Okura. The little witch threw a spell over us all and made off with all of my holdings. Well, she will regret ever crossing me I will see to that.  
"Sachi… get every one of our street reps on the line. Tell them to converge on Nerima. Tanyun, round up all of your men. You are going after Miss Nabiki Tendo and her friends. Nerima is about to become a very painful place to live"  
Okura set a dark gaze upon the two. "Am I clear about this"  
They nodded and he sent them away. Vicky got up moving behind him. "Okura," she began, but he held up a hand stopping her.  
There was nothing she could say or do that would ease Okura Maeda's wrath. He stood watching his guests depart and then briefly cut his eyes to her. Maeda pressed his lips tight together and stormed off, death clearly written in his eyes… 


End file.
